Stranded
by Parastar
Summary: Ben is deserted on an island after an accident while on a cruise ship with his Grandpa and Gwen. After being there for so long he starts to lose hope... and his sanity.
1. Prologue

_And so I begin my first FanFiction story! Wooooo excitement._

_I will start with the usual beginning to these stories, I own none of these characters or the show only the plot and possible OC's in the future._

_Let us get on with it!_

**Prologue**

I stared into the usual scenery I've seen for the past year and in all respect it was beautiful but it lost its luster seeing it everyday.

I look over at the horizon into the sparkling sea. The constantly roaring of the waves hitting the shore and black rocks that randomly poked in and out of the water as the tide rose and fell.

As I looked around I notice that the bananas that have been hanging off the palm tree around its fronds for the last few weeks have finally became ripe.

The palm trees only bear ripe fruit around twelve to thirteen times since I've been here, so I'm lucky to find some when I can. Even though the island is a decent size its hard to find decent fruit hanging around.

Last time I tried some before it was ready it tasted awful! And I got to watch out for the spiders that hang around up there. I bet they're poisonous but I would rather not find out any time soon.

Funny really I've learned more on this island then I have at school since I became stranded here. Maybe because it was more like a little adventure when I first started out. Instead of those boring lectures Mrs. Ann gave.

Though survival skills probably wouldn't really count in normal every day life like in the city. But I'm not your every day kid either.

I got up from my little bed made mostly of big green leaves and moss. Even though it was harshly made it was still comfortable. I arched my back until a satisfying crack was heard. I then walk to my camp fire to check it. It's most likely out though.

I was right if the white ash and burnt timber was any clue to go by. This fire was my only hope to attract a boat to came save me. Without it I'll have no hope, but after being here so long my hope was starting to dwindle away.

"Dam it there's no more dry timber left, I am gonna have to find more." I sighed.

I turned around and made my way back past my bedding and into the forest. I listened to the morning sounds of the exotic birds that I didn't even know the names of. They seem like they have OCD since they do it every day and still haven't stoped.

As I strode my way over the moss covered logs and through the over gown ferns I glanced at the Omnitrix out of habit of having a watch on my wrist.

I groan to my self in aggravation "It can turn me into all kinds of aliens and gain super cool powers but it cant read time."

I made another sigh. I've been talking to my self lot lately since being stranded on this island. Its probably makes me look insane to do it every day. But then who the hell am gonna talk to, a coconut! Be a long time in hell before I start acting like Tom Hanks in Cast Away.

" I better stay close to the beach to find drier wood. The humidity will only increase my chances of finding moist wood instead of dry." And to avoid any wild animal that I could run into. Last time I went deeper main land I got three big gashes from some Panther.

"Next time I see that stupid cat I'm going Four arms on its but." I chuckled in amusement imagining it cower like a small kitten under Four arm's bulk. I wasn't able to do it last time because even though the Omnitrix is water proof it still powers down in huminity.

I don't know why, probably some stupid scientific reason I wouldn't and don't want to try and understand. "I bet Gwen would know…." I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. "No, don't think about it Ben, just don't think about it."

I walked between the border of were the white sand met the moist mud and grass picking up random sticks to use for tinder. Felt good to walk without shoes. Switching between hot sand and cold mud as I continued on my way.

The sun was already starting to make its way to the middle of the sky signifying the arrival of noon. Time moved faster and faster since my arrival. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Soon enough it became a year.

And so starts another day on this island. Another day without the awesome digital videogame Sumo Slammers, without the enjoyment and laughs of friends, no TV shows or news broadcasts showing new alien buts he can kick, and no juicy succulent burgers. Another day of being alone meaning no family. no family meaning no Mom, Dad, Grandpa, or Gwen. Another year of being alone.

"This sucks."

_(A/N: Well this seems like complete crap. I doubt that I will continue this story any longer since it is my practice story and I dont have much faith in it any may._

_If you want me to try and continue send me some reviews and I will try since the readers are always right. _

_If I don't receive any reviews in a week I'm stopping the creation of this story. Night, or morning, or whatever see ya!) _


	2. memories

_Well I'll be dammed, I actually got a review. At least I know I'm making a good start in the making of this fic. Plus I must come into consideration of those who read but don't review._

_Thanks to those who did review this story. I'm going to try to make this completed to those who wish to see the end ._

_This fic will be updated once or twice about every week or so and I will try to make it longer, enjoy!_

_**Chapter 1**_

"AAAAWWWWWW!"I was right! There was a dammed spider in that bundle of bananas. After I climbed up the rough bark of the palm tree and knocked the bundle down. In my excitement in getting a meal today I slid down and ripped into the bundle trying to get some out. Then that dam thing jumps at me trying to give me a heart attack!

I pick up one of my sticks for tinder to squish it as it tried to conceal its self in the bananas again. "Oh no you don't you eight legged freak!"

I jabbed the stick at it as it tried to run a way and heard a satisfying squashing sound. I tried to get to the bananas again but hundreds of tiny little spiders scurried out.

Apparently it had a egg sac filled with these things. "GOD DAM IT! I come across food and this happens!" I watched as they completely engulfed the bananas in their numbers.

'_Well this is fantastic'_. I thought I could begin this day with a good start but I didn't get my wish. It wouldn't be the first time.

I walked back to the edge of the sea and sat in the sand. Now what to do? I looked into the water that was sparkling from the glare of the sun. I sat there for a good ten minutes running through every possible option I had to get food.

A cloud started to shroud the surrounding area blocked the sun and its rays. Without the sun sending a glare through the sea he started to see his reflection more clearly. And to be completely honest Ben thought that he looked disgusting.

His hair was matted down with mud and sweat from not showering regularly. Not to mention it looked longer then when he last checked. His white shirt with a black line running vertically through the middle was torn up and ripped from the panther, showing some of his chest and stomach. His pants now shorts weren't any better than his shirt. It was covered in holes and the green material was lighter in color from over use.

At least he gained a little something from over exerting himself on this island. Through the holes in his shirt he saw some lean muscle instead of the usual flab he had. But the three scar marks on his chest was something he could do without.

He continued to stare at his reflection until a fish swam by his peripheral vision. He stared at it until he full on lunged on top of it. He grabbed it but it was to slippery to keep a hold of and escaped his grasp.

"Man am I hungry" Ben groaned. his stomach roared in displeasure. "Yeah, Yeah I know but your not exactly helping."

I glanced at my watch. It was one of those rare moments that it was green and rearing to go. But what could he use it for? His aliens were more for fighting not hunting. he once tried to use Wild mutt to track down an animal. It seemed like a good idea at the time but the humidity made him burn up while having Wild mutts thick pelt. _'I almost had what I think Gwen called heat stroke.' _He thought.

I blinked twice registering what just went through my head. I shook it in frustration "Will you just get out of their."

I stopped and looked down at my watch again. The same fish I just tried to grab came around again as if mocking me. I stared at it and looked back at my watch. The gears in my head started to work and spin as I shifted my gaze back and forth between the two.

Then it hit "Rip jaws! I can just use Rip jaws to catch some fish!" Without any hesitation I turned the knob of the Omnitrix and slammed my hand down on it.

I felt my muscles spasm and grow. I began to feel uncomfortable in my own skin as the shade changed gray and grew sleek scales. Gills started to form on my neck replacing my normal lungs. My nails sharpened and hardened as bones shifted, snapped, and grew. My eyes suddenly dilated but turned yellow just as fast. I felt the rest of my physical changes come in a rush.

After a blinding green light I stood there in all of Rip jaws glory…..until I started suffocating on the air that I USE to breath.

_Scene Break_

"_DWEEB!" I screamed. "GEEK!" Ben screeched back. We were fighting over who got the be d and who got the couch. Grandpa's cousin invited us on his cruise ship that was going through the Atlantic Ocean and would be on the coast of South America. We were on our second road trip together since last year and so far it was a great start._

_Until we learned he only had two rooms available. Which gave Grandpa his own separate room while me and Ben kept fighting for dominance of the bed in the second._

"_I told you! since I'm the lady here you should be a gentleman and give me the bed!" she tried to out smart her knucklehead cousin be he kept retaliating. _

"_But that's not fair!" Ben yelled. "Besides your only eleven! You cant be considered as a lady yet!" Him not giving up just continued to irk me further. That's until I got a brilliant idea ._

"_Alright if you wont listen to reason." I pulled the spell book out of my back pocket._

"_You wouldn't." he said with mouth hanging open and eyes as wide as dinner plates._

"_Try me Be-." before she could finish he jumped at her and tried to grab the book. She dived into the bathroom and started chanting a spell. Before Ben could cover his ears he laid passed out on the floor snoring loudly._

"_Don't mess with me dweeb." I stated before climbing into bed and just leaving him sprawled out on the floor._

_I sat at the pool that was located on the deck in the new green one piece bathing suit that I bought before hand. I was in a lawn chair with my computer when a boy with blond hair walked up to me. "high."_

_I looked up and blushed a little. He was kind of cute. He wore red boxers and his hair was combed back a little with a few stray hairs sticking out._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat some time?" This was too good to be true I got to go on a free cruise and meet a cute boy? I blushed at the thought of going with him._

"_Well if you weren't too busy or anything." he was about to walk away . Ooh no I hesitated I better talk fast!_

"_No! I think it's a great id-" I didn't get to finish as I felt water pour all over me I turned around and see Ben holding a bucket but didn't have his attention on her._

_I was so mad! Why would he do that? Is this pay back for taking the bed? By breaking my lap top? I yelled at the top of my voice face red burning with rage at Ben and of Being embarrassed in front of the other boy._

"_**BENJIRMAN KIRBY TENNISON!**__" _

_(A/C: uh -oh cliffy. You'll have to wait till I have time to update again.. _

_I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. I'm afraid that I might run dry on ideas sooner or later but don't worry right now I still got another two chapters in me at least._

_Send reviews if you will like some more from this story. goodnight, good morning, or what ever time you read this, bye!….. WAIT! I forgot to say thank you to Lyoko Barbossa for being the first to review._

_NOW ill say bye.)_


	3. regret

_Well you waited I waited and now we can continue were the story left off. I'm getting a little impatient from not updating ._

_But I'll have to be, to give you guys a good or at least a decent story. No more running of my mouth or er- typing you guys don't want to hear me you want the story. So here it is._

_I own none of the characters from the Ben Ten series or the show._

**Chapter 2**

"**BENJIRMAN KIRBY TENNISON!" **I _yelled at the top of my lungs. Apparently that got his attention from what ever he was looking at before. And it got the attention of every one else on the deck too._

"_Gwen I-I-" he stuttered. "this isn't what it lo-" he didn't get to finish. I wouldn't allow him to finish, he ruined my computer!_

"_What is your problem!" I glared and continued to yell at him. "Is this because of the fight over the bed? You ruined my laptop just because I took the bed!"_

_Ben took it to far. I paid a lot of money for that computer. My OWN money! My parents said I would appreciate it more of I bought it my self. And he freaks out and breaks it for the stupidest thing!_

_I opened my mouth again to continue my rant but noticed that we attracted every ones eyes. My face was now more red from embarrassment then it was rage._

_She quickly grabbed Ben and dragged him back to the room away from their scrutinizing gazes. My feet hit the ground hard from trying to run fast while dragging Ben along with me. We finally reach the room and I slam the door shut._

_I turned around to look at Ben and sent the coldest glare that I could manage. He shifted on his feat uncomfortably as I kept my eyes on him. 'I'm not letting you off so easily this time Ben.'_

_He wore his usual dark green swim shorts he wore last year. He looked soaking wet, most likely from being in the pool. He opened his mouth to speak._

"_Gwen its not what you thi-" he quickly said but I cut him off again._

"_I don't care what you have to say!" I began. "This is the most immature thing you have ever done! Not only did you break my computer but you embarrassed me in front of everyone!" _

"_But Gwe-" "Everyone!" I continued. ":Ever since you have had that watch you've became more arrogant and I'm sick of it! Just because you can change into all those aliens doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!" _

"_I'm embarrassed to even know you let alone be related to you!" my be she was going to far but her anger over came her train of thought. "Stay out of this room for the rest of the cruise you freak! I don't want to see you till we arrive back on the mainland!"_

_I pulled him on his shoulder and pushed him out the door. When he was completely out side I threw his clothes at him, slammed the door, and locked it. I stood there waiting to hear him walk away from the door. After a minute he finally did._

_I stumbled into my bed and just laid there tired of the events of the day and of all that yelling. I slowly drifted off to sleep as I curled into the covers._

_I woke up to loud knocking on my door. I stretched out trying to fully wake up as I walked toward the door. The knocking soon turned into banging. Apparently someone was impatient. _

'_wait what if it's Ben.' when I reached the door instead of opening it I called out "who is it?" I heard a low, old sounding voice on the other side. "Its your Grandpa, Gwen now open the door please."_

_I did what he asked and let him in. He wore his usual floral red Hawaiian shirt but instead of his pants he wore tan shorts. He looked a little concerned and I wanted to ask why so I voiced my question. _

"_Well there's a nasty storm going on out side, so I wanted to check up on you and Ben." What? A storm? I wonder how bad it is. Wait! Bens not here! I kicked him out of the room!_

"_Grandpa Bens not here!" "What? Why?" I explained everything that happened before now as fast as I could. Oh god, what if Bens hurt it will be all my fault. More dark thoughts flooded my mind driving me to become more and more guilty. _

"_We better go out and find him fast." Grandpa tried to say calmly._

_23 minutes later_

_The wind was blowing hard. We say the staff hurriedly trying the pack away everything so nothing would be blown off. We were constantly were told to return to our room for our own safety but we continued on asking them if they if they seen Ben._

_The storm was getting worse by the second and they still haven't seen Ben. My worrying never ceased as we kept searching. 'This is my fault Ben wouldn't be out here if it wasn't for me.' Grandpa seemed to sense my worry and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder._

_All of a sudden we heard Bens voice around the next corner. We ran over to see if it was really was him and as we got closer we heard more voices. We rounded the corner and there was Ben. He was okay! I noticed he was standing in front of the blonde boy I had met and two other guys._

_One had red hair and freckles wearing a yellow shirt and red shorts. He was a few inches shorter than Ben._

_The other new boy had long black hair wore a white v neck t-shirt and baggy black pant. He seemed to be a few inches taller than everyone their except grandpa. The sneer on his face was like it was naturally suppose to be their._

_The blonde boy still had his red swim trunks on but now wore a blue dress shirt with the front unbuttoned and open. He was the only one closest to Bens height. He had a cocky grin on his face as he and Ben stared down._

"_Ben!" I yelled over the wind trying to catch his attention. It worked as all the boys turned and looked at me. Ben was wearing his usual getup of a white shirt and his dark green baggy pants. _

_He looked like he was about to speak until the whole boat lurched to its left, most likely from a big wave. Everyone grabbed the hand rails to keep them selves balanced except Ben. He was the only one that wasn't beside anything to grab onto. _

_I watched as if in slow motion as he slid across the deck toward a large opening in the side railings that was used for water to drain off the deck. In a flash he was over board and out of site. As soon as the boat settled me and Gramps ran over to where he fell._

_I looked over and started to call for him. "BEN! BEN! Where are you! BEN!" he was no where to be seen he was gone just like that._

I jumped out of bed in cold sweat. My short reddish orange hair fell over my face as I tried to calm my breathing. I was having the dream, no that nightmare again. I started to cry. _'why does that memory have to haunt me? Why cant it just go away?.'_

The dark part of myself kept telling me it's because I know its my fault. That if I didn't blow up at Ben he would still be here. That if I let him stay in the room he would still be alive. I shook my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts.

She got out of bed and opened her blue curtains to let in the sun shine. It was another day of school, another day of the same routine. A day without Bens smile and attitude that just made you smile back. Even though its been a year she whispered those three words.

"I miss him." All because of a stupid laptop.

_(A/N: I think I did a ok job, but like before that's your decision. _

_I'm hoping for some more reviews from you guys. Tell me what you think needs improvements or some possible ideas that you would like to see in this fic in the future._

_Good morning, good evening, or good night. whatever time you read this at, bye.) _


	4. Oh Shit

_Please excuse me no updating more often. I got in a mishap with a car and got my foot ran over. I'll try to keep my updates frequent._

_Forget about me! You guys want a story and I'll give you one!_

_I do not own Ben ten or any of its characters only OC's and this plot line._

**Chapter**__**3**

As I laid in the soft warm sand I let out a content sigh. The fish I caught while being Rip jaws gave me a great energy boost. I can know think more clearly than this morning without the worry of food slowing me down.

When I first returned to land I held all the fish in my mouth until I recognized the high pitched beeping of the Omnitrix timing out. God that was a terrible idea to keep them in my mouth while still being Rip jaws. I coughed a sputtered when I forced the fish from my mouth. At least I stuck with small fish on my little swimming run.

I needed to start up the fire since I neglected to this morning after getting good tinder. Why did I do this every day for a year again? It was important, but if it was important I'd remember, right? Right? I sat down and ran two rough stones together till I saw the satisfying sparks and the burn of embers.

Now with a cooked meal in my stomach and some leftovers saved for later my thought went back to the fire. Why did I have it burning every day? I knew the reason earlier this morning. _'It was about hoping for something. Something about help. Wait! Help!' _He had it as a signal fire to get him of this fucking island!

"How did I forget that?" May be it was being here for so long. Most of his attention was being drawn less and less from being rescued. He was becoming more single minded than when he started off, and that's saying something!

He sighed again but this time in irritation. " I need to stay focused. What other ways have I not tried to get out of this hell hole?" His thoughts wondered to his aliens again. No, already thought of that. Stink fly cant fly that far to find the main land without timing out and drowning in his normal form. Same for Rip jaws and swimming.

There was the rafts but there were many trial and errors that led to them sinking. But when he did make a decent raft and gathered enough supplies to last him a week on the see he hit a reef that boarders the island just a few hundred feet from shore. All the supplies were lost and the raft was completely decimated.

"There's gotta be a way to get out of here." Wait I'm talking to myself again. Dam it! Am I really this pathetic? Am I really that lonely to find it comforting to hear my own voice!

'_I cant take it anymore' _I grabbed my head with both hands and shook it. My sweaty dirt filled hair ran through my fingers as I racked my brain for the best word to summarize how much anger I feel right now.

I rose my head to the air and took in a deep breath. In the next second I yelled out that one word I found "FUCK!"

I swatted the pile of wood a sat beside and threw my body back onto the ground. My hand burned with pain as I felt a possible bruise forming by using so mush force on a hard surface. I ignored the pain and closed my eyes. The stress of thinking tiring me out faster than usual. I just laid my head down and drifted off to sleep.

_He stood there around the corner ease dropping on a conversation he just so happen to hear. He was just coming over here to find one of those water guns they handed out for the kids to play with. The urge to prank Gwen grew for forcing him into a deep unwanted slumber. Plus the pain in his back for sleeping on the floor._

_He was just walking by in his green swim trunks when he started listening. The specific details of orange, red hair and light green one piece catching his attention fast. 'Why are they talking about Gwen?' He stayed and listened._

"_That's the plan, you're going to dump all the water in the bucket on her while I keep her distracted ." I heard the blonde boy wearing red swim shorts say._

"_Why are we doing this again?" the ginger wearing red shorts and freckles asked._

"_Because it'll be hilarious to see her face when were done!" The black haired boy wearing a white v-neck shirt and black cargo pants finally voicing his opinion._

"_What about her computer? It'll break if we soak it like that." the ginger asked._

_Blondie talked again. "So what, Drake? If she can get on a cruise I'm sure she can just buy herself a new one. The only reason were on is because my dads friends with the owner."_

_The kid known as Drake stopped talking and started to snicker thinking of the prank they would pull. Seems like all his guilt dissipated from the reassurance of his friend._

_Ben backed up hearing enough of their little scheme. 'They cant just do that! Gwen paid a lot of her own money buying that computer. She even warned me by telling me how she got it.' Though, he was about to do something close to the same thing as them but it was his cousin and no one pranks his cousin except him._

_He turned from his musings to see everything already playing out. The blonde was talking to Gwen while the other two were behind here lifting the bucket up. I ran as fast as a could while hurtling over some sun bathing chairs on the way. I was bout to reach them but they already started pouring. I saw Gwen's shocked face and sparks flying out of her computer._

_I got so mad I put all my force into tackling them into the ground and grabbed the bucket before any more water got on Gwen. I turned my head and was about to yell at them before I heard what made me freeze in shock and fear._

"**BENJIRMAN KIRBY TENNISON!"**

'_Uh-oh'_

_I stood out side me and Gwen's door completely baffled. I held my clothes that she threw out and just stood there not knowing what to do. She wouldn't even let me speak! Part of me wanted to yell through the door back at her but another part just shut down, thinking of what she thought of me and her choice of words. The second side won out and I just walked away with my head hung low toward the dressing rooms on the other side of the boat._

_It was a simple room, like what you would see at a beach. It was a tall whit box with a blue striped curtain blocking the view of any on lookers. When I was done I walked to the so called 'poop deck'. Hehehe every time I think of it I cant help but snicker._

_I leaned against the wall facing the sea and swam in my thoughts, ignoring everything around me even the darkened sky. 'Did she really need to call me a freak? Its cool being an alien and stuff but just thinking of that word hurts.' my thoughts drifted to the whole one sided fight. Every word burning into my memory as I repeated them in my head over and over again._

"_Hey!" I looked up just to see the same group that started all this. Rage overcame me just seeing them. "What did you think you were doing ruining our fun like that?" apparently it was the blonde that seemed to be the self proclaimed leader of the group._

"_Its you guys! Because of you my cousin's mad at me thinking I did that to her!" I started to yell unaware of the current condition of the weather. A strong wind blew and we all covered our faces until it settled. When it did the blonde started to talk again._

"_So what its not our problem that you took the blame for us. Besides it was worth doing just to watch those fireworks go off." he started to slowly gain a cocky grin upon his face. The black haired boy started to talk. "Besides what are you going to do about it shrimp?" He formed a sneer as if thinking it pathetic of me to try any thing._

_I was about to yell again till I heard my name being called through the loud wind that started blowing again. "Ben!" I turned around seeing Grandpa and Gwen standing there. 'What are they doing here?' before I could do any thing else the boat lurched to the left from a wave and I started to slip._

_When I finally found what was up and down from tumbling for a bit my eyes widened in horror as I started to slide toward a hole in the railings. Every thing went back as I submerged in water. My heart beat quickened as I started to panic, thrashing about trying to reach the surface. That last thing I remember was my name being called._

"_Ben! Ben! Be-"_

My eyes flew wide open as I sat up completely. The speed of my heart beat the same as back then when I first started panicking in the sea. I stared off into the distance waiting for my heart beat to slow down to a normal rate. When it was close enough I settled down again.

"God dam it, I thought I stopped having that dream along time ago. I don't need to see how I ended up here replay over and over again!" I rested my elbows on me knees keeping my head hung down. My hair blocking my view of the sun setting in the horizon.

I sighed for the umpteenth time again listening to the silence of the jungle behind me. Wait. Silence? It was never quite even when the sun was gone. I looked up and around till the sound of a deep, dangerous growl stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh shit."

_Well that's it every one that's all I can write right now. I hope you are fulfilled in the mean time till I can write again._

_And deep apoligies again if I don't update fast enough to your liking because of my foot._

_Good morning, good evening or good nig- you know what? I think I'll stop dong that its kind of getting on my nerves doing it, see ya! _


	5. Cats and dog

Yellow piercing eyes beamed at him as a black mass slowly prowled forward out of the dense foliage the dark twilight concealing most of its features. It was the panther again.

It rarely ever came out from inland preferring the green canvas of the plants to help its self hunt instead of the bright, unsteady sand. Apparently the animal had a change of mind due to the alluring smell of cooked fish.

It kept its stance and head low, ears flattened back and muscles tightened ready to charge. Ben started creeping backwards on his but away from the panther never taking his eyes away from the animal. His heart felt like it was beating a million miles an hour.

Deep green eyes locked on to Primal yellow. The Panther let out a loud snarl and exposed its elongated fangs. _"Oh fuck, this isn't good." _Ben looked down at his watch with hopeful eyes _"YES! It's green!"_

As if the Panther sensed that Ben was up to something it dropped most of its weight to its hind legs and used them like a spring and lunged at him. Ben's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates and he rolled to his right out of the way barely dodging the attack.

Through mid tumble he slammed his hand down on the button not even looking at which alien the dial laid on. His muscles expanded and shifted, the vertebrae in his skeleton elongated and cracked with his growth along with his other bones. Fur started to sprout on random parts of his body quickly consuming most of his being. Elongated teeth and nails began to sharpen and harden while his eyes were absorbed into his sockets.

Ben slammed down his paw and created a mighty, hallow roar accompanied by a bright green flash finishing his transformation. In all his glory stood the bipedal hound, Wildmutt.

"_Dam I didn't want Wildmutt I wont last very long in the heat even with the sun gone" _he cursed his luck internally, but he did a greater sense of smell.

Though granted he didn't have any eyes he could still define shapes and details through a green vision because of his gill like sensory glands located on both sides of his neck.

The Panther had fixated itself after the failed lunge and stared in Ben's direction in confusion wondering where the young teen went. Giving up on its short search it set its eyes on the new foe, at first this was a hunt but now was a fight for territory.

The panther turned its head toward the jungle and gave a higher pitched roar than normal. Ben shifted his head side ways in confusion like a dog until the shifting of the underbrush caught his attention where another Panther appeared.

It was a little smaller and sleeker than the other panther but seemed to make up for it with speed as it quickly stood beside the other. It seemed to be female most likely the other's mate by the looks of it.

This wasn't looking good. Even though Ben was twice their size the panthers outnumbered him two to one. While he dealt with one the other could get a quick swipe in on him and be over just like that.

Ben needed to be careful. He took a defensive stance low to the ground while the panthers began to circle around him. He constantly needed to glance behind him because while one was in front the other was strategically in back staying out of his line of sight most of the time.

They continued to circle Ben waiting for the precise moment to strike. Ben took his attention off the male and that's when it had strike. The male bolted forward with a snarl and latched its self onto Bens neck close to the jugular. He had sensed it coming but didn't react fast enough.

Due to Wildmutt's thick hide it didn't bite in too deep but was enough to draw blood. Ben bellowed in pain and began trying to shake the male off. The female took its chance while he was distracted and jumped atop his back sinking its fangs into the back of his neck.

She tried breaking his neck but again his thick hide stopped her. Ben began to run in circles and bucking furiously trying to lose his assailants. He swiped at the male on his throat with his claws and succeeded detaching and injuring the panther.

The male flung off and slid in the sand with four long gashes in its left shoulder. _"Karma's a bitch you over grown house cat."_

The female sunk her claws into Ben's skin and began jerking her head still trying and failing to break his neck. Ben snorted and growled as he began to buck again.

Ben, having enough of being a rodeo bull, stood up on his hind legs and used his front paws to reach over his head and grabbed the female panther. He shifted on his feat to face to jungle and threw her off into the side of a tree.

Ben, standing on all fours again, turned toward the male. It was now standing and glairing daggers at Ben, its left front leg shaking due to the deep injury in its shoulder.

Ben wasn't any better his throat was bleeding same as the back of his neck though was much worse because he jerked the female off violently creating a bigger wound. In advance he began panting heavily like a dog from the tropical climate. These were all bad signs.

The panther ran toward Ben but it was very sloppy and slow. He delivered a back hand to the side of the males face which sent it flying into the sand onto its back.

The female jumped him while his back was turned again, but this time he was ready. He stood on his front paws and donkey kicked her in the chest planting her into the sand on the out skirts of the jungle.

His senses suddenly flared wildly so he spun around earning him a scratch against his right sensory gland and forehead. Because of Ben's sudden movement only one claw grazed his gland, but four gashes were planted on his head.

Ben roared in pain and fury striking the male away with swipe of his claws giving the panther another pair of scratches. It landed behind the female at the entrance into the under brush.

The male knew when it lost and when to retreat. It picked itself up and moved as fast as it could back into the jungle. Before the male left it turned and stared back at the female.

She was struggling to stand but had too little energy to move. She was a lost cause to the male the large beast would kill her before she could recover fast enough. The male panther turned and ran back into the forest leaving her for dead.

The Female took notice of this and started roaring at a high pitch trying to bring the male back. It sounded more like mewling than roars though.

Ben watched as the male ran knowing that he had won he felt different. Now that the fight was over with his victory he felt a primal urge deep inside building more and more. He couldn't hold it in any longer so he threw back his head and let out a booming roar in victory.

It was longer and louder than any of the others he did as Wildmutt before. When he was done the echo still reverberated through out the island till it slowly died down to a mere whisper in the distance.

Ben ranted through his thoughts _"That's right! This is my territory! If you ever and I mean EVER come back here again into MY turf I'll rip you to shreds!"_

He stood there panting hot and out of breath he even slobbered a little not being able to keep his mouth shut. It wasn't his fault that he didn't have sweat glands.

After Ben had calmed down he began thinking rationally again _"whoa, I need to calm down. I don't know what came over me."_

With most of the adrenaline gone from fighting he began to feel tired and light headed. At any moment it felt like he'd pass out.

He took a look at his surroundings and noticed that the sand was kicked up and uneven most likely from the scuffle. And the normally yellow sand was now a canvas where blood was splattered like paint.

That's when Ben noticed the female panther still laying on the ground injured…..and terrified.

_(A/N: Sorry for not updating so soon been having some bad writer's block._

_Now let's see should Ben let the female panther live or not…hmmmm.)_


	6. Complications

_Ben held his position, staring down the now vulnerable predator. She ceased the mewling sound being created from her throat and was now visibly shaking in terror. Who could blame her. She was now at the mercy of a six foot tall, five hundred pound, bipedal canine that just produced a roar that shook her to the very core of her being._

_The female panther hopelessly tried to stand on her feet again only to fall back to the ground with a loud thump. Pain shot through her body, but the worst of it was located on the back right leg where cuts laid upon her calf. She got them when she hit against the rough bark of the tree and worsened when they grew larger from the force of Ben's donkey kick._

_Ben laid his eyes upon her shaking form "I never thought I'd see a Panther look so fragile. Did I really scare her that badly?" _It didn't really matter it's a dog eat dog world and being in a jungle rose that term to a more extreme degree. An animal injured in the jungle was basically a free meal to any other competitive predator

Ben was still Wildmutt and he licked his muzzle just from the thought of food. He rarely ever got meat of any kind, usually eating just fruit, the idea of using Ripjaws to catch fish was more of a blessing than anything. _"it would be so easy, she has no where to go." _

He began to slowly prowl toward the helpless animal, drool visibly showing his anxiousness to feast. She visibly tensed up watching the bulking mass of fur and muscle grow closer. Muffled thumps accompanied every step he took with his paws hitting soft sand. His shadow began to loom over her till completely blanketing her when he made his final steps. 

The female panther tried crawling backward fighting back the pain and trying to avoid what she knew was the inevitable. It was now the panthers turn to have her heart beat wildly out of cold fear.

Ben was right in her face now, low growling reverberated in his throat and drool flowing from his mouth. That primal feeling was coming back, the need to consume for survival. He didn't know when he'd find a good source of food again it might even be days before he found something.

Ben was so close panther felt his hot breath against her face. To her it seemed like Ben was just toying with her before he ripped through her flesh with those razor sharp fangs. Fear for her life drove her to try a last ditch effort.

Ignoring the pain the jungle cat lunged forward with all her strength and swiped in a downward motion at his left shoulder. The attack successfully landed on its mark but only hit the shoulder plating containing the Omnitrix dial. 

Ben was startled by the sudden attack and jumped backward placing him self in another defensive stance awaiting for more attacks. His actions were unneeded however as the panther fell to the ground now totally spent. He snorted, clearly not amused, and began trekking forward again to claim his meal, until a familiar beeping sounds gained his attention.

Glancing at his shoulder he noticed the dial flashing simultaneously from green to red. He shook his head back and forth as if he just woke up from a trance _"whoa, what was I doing again?"_

He glanced back at the panther instantly remembering what he was about to do to the helpless cat _"Oh god….. Was I really about to?"_ Ben began to feel sick just thinking about consuming raw flesh and almost threw up in the sand. At least the Omnitrix snapped him out of it by working like his alarm clock at home by beeping like crazy.

He awaited for the watch to time out and transform him back into his human appearance. After waiting thirty seconds the beeping finally stopped but he was still Wildmutt and the dial was now half red and green. _"This is the last thing I need, more problems." _He groaned inwardly while messaging his head with his right paw.

He instantly stopped however after grazing one of his cuts, hissing in pain. He glanced at the Panther that was still immobile and staring at him. Feeling terrible about his actions earlier he dropped his head like a dog being scolded by his master. What he saw in her eyes broke his heart, even though he would never openly admit it.

Her eyes were like a window openly showing her emotions of fear, hopelessness, and betrayal. He was why she felt the first two but the third must've originated from the male panther since he was the only other logical candidate. She looked like she was excepting death as her only possible fate.

He started walking toward her, no longer with the intent to kill, and she visibly tensed up. Ben was going to help her though originally she was the one attacking him and injured him, badly at that, his hero complex wouldn't allow him to willingly walk away. He lowered his face down toward her right leg inspecting the damage ha had dealt.

This was it she was going to die the large beast was probably just continuing to toy with her. She closed her eyes waiting for more pain to cascade through her body until a wet cool sensation was being placed on her injured calf. She opened her eyes and to her shock the beast was licking her wounds and by the looks of it he was cleaning the cuts.

"_I cant believe I couldn't think of any better way of doing this." _He ignored the delight he felt of tasting the metallic like flavor of blood and feeling disgusted with himself for enjoying it. There wasn't any thing else he could do to clean the wound besides his tongue, he had seen other animals clean their own injuries by using their saliva this was no different.

When he was finished she was giving him a wary look, fear still evident in her eyes. The sun was now totally gone and was now being replaced by the crescent moon and an explosion of stars. The only light being illuminated was the moons, but Ben didn't need it to see he had his sensory glands' eye sight that also worked as a night vision of sorts.

The fire he had was still set up a small distance away thankfully far enough too not spill blood by or on it. There was only a flicker being produce of what was left of the wood being burned, good thing too he didn't want to spend an hour trying to get it started again. The night was going to be getting cold, even in the tropical climate it still was freezing at night which made no sense to him at all. Now he was glad to be Wildmutt so his fur could help keep him warm.

He had to get her to the fire or else she would freeze to death so he did what he saw his neighbor's cat do with her kittens. Ben lightly latched his jaws on the scruff of her neck and picked her up and it was surprisingly working. He was having some trouble keeping his head held high to not be dragging her on the ground she did struggle a bit which wasn't helping at all, but that soon ceased since she was still extremely tired.

Ben gently laid the big cat on the ground beside the fire then threw in two pieces of lumber to feed the flame and increase its size. She was scared of the flames but had no energy to move away. Ben still had some left over fish and considered finishing his meal, but he soon decided to give them to the panther she was more than likely hungry and she needed nutrients to help speed up her recovery.

The panther looked at the fish then back up at the large beast in confusion. He was walking away back to were they were fighting and started digging up the sand covering the stains of blood that was already mostly absorbed. Her stomach growled so she instantly brought her attention back to the fish and delve head first into the free meal.

Ben sighed finally done with his personal chore of burying the blood in the sand. _"Well that's finally done now it wont smell like blood in the morning." _He walked back toward the fire and saw the panther stuffing her face with what was left of the fish. _"At least she looks looser than earlier when I had her scared stiff." _Ben noticed her leg was beginning to bleed again so he started giving it another cleaning, the panther too busy eating to really notice. After the cleaning, and getting sand on his tongue, he moved over to the opposite side of the fire and laid down.

The female panther watched him with a scrutinizing gaze after she finished the meal, confusion still evident on her face. The beast that saw her as a free three course dinner earlier was now tacking care of her in while in this weakened state. The events of the day were catching up with her now so she laid her head down and blacked out from exhaustion.

Now that she was asleep Ben began cleaning his own wounds with his tongue, except the one on his head for obvious reasons. While doing so he began sorting through the events of today in his mind. _"This has got to be the most stressful day I have ever had."_

He listed off all of his oh so good fortune. _"I had to deal with that male panther again, got injured badly, am now taking care of that males ex girlfriend because he was to much of a puss (HA) to help her, the Omnitrix seems like its broken, and I'm losing control of my own mentality."_

He inwardly sighed from force of habit _"I bet it broke when she hit my shoulder plating containing the Omnitrix's dial_." He only could hope that it would fix itself soon like Azumith, the old Graymatter, said it would. (If you don't remember Ben met Azumith in one of the movies when the Omnitrix was malfunctioning and would explode.)

He laid his head down onto the cold sand falling into slumber _"I better get to sleep all this thinking is making me tired and besides I guess its not so bad I finally have some company around here."_

Right before the darkness took him like it did the panther he began to go into a small fit of coughing till something black and fuzzy was spat from his throat _"dam fur ball."_

_(A/N: I uploaded this early since I was a jackass and haven't updated in suck a long time. You people deserve better then that and I'm surprised that some people were actually disappointed when I had stopped. In advance I'd like to thank some people for being so enthusiastic about my last update, I'm looking at you Lyoko Barbossa .) _


	7. AN

_A/N_

_I am have a poll deciding who Ben will be having a romantic relationship with. I know, I know that I already categorized this as a romantic fiction staring Ben and Gwen. But its only showing that they're the MAIN characters not the characters being in a relationship._

_Well maybe not yet anyway that's for you, the readers, to decide. I wanted this to be fare to those who would like to have a different pairing. You see I want to figure this out ahead of time so I know what I'm going to do, and not lose my shit like I had did before._

_So if you are going to vote go to my profile and chose anyone of those girls that you want to be paired up with Ben in the poll. If you don't have a profile on this site I'm sorry you cant vote in the poll, but you may tell me who you want him to be paired up with in a review._

_I'm even putting the female panther in the poll just for the hell of it so don't give me that weird look I know most of you are giving me. Trust me there have been weirder pairings in Fanfiction. _

_Also there will be an OC choice and if that wins I will take an OC that one of you readers creates in the reviews, I will explain more in-depth of the qualifications needed for your OC if that wins. The poll ends in two weeks on May 3__rd__. _

_If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. Are we all clear now?.….. I'll take the silence of my computer monitor as a yes._

_P.S. this is all before Ben 10: Alien Force and is in the older Ben 10 series if you haven't figured it out._


	8. Life After

Gwen has been out all day with her friends Kendra and Chelsea Mink and Britney Woods. Gwen had been friends with them ever since she moved to Ben's town at the end of their first field trip with their Grandpa. Ben didn't seem to ecstatic though but she could tell he was as happy as she was to be able to go to school together and live so close by.

He even gave Gwen a tour around the school to ensure she wouldn't get lost and experience the embarrassment most of the new kids had gone through. She was grateful to Ben for allowing her to be under his wing awhile till she got over the awkwardness and unease from being in a new school. They didn't stop their playful pot shots at each other though.

" _I wonder if Ben could possibly be….." _Gwen thought to herself before a hand was being waved in her face waking her up from her stupor.

"Gwen are you ok? You were zoning out again" asked her friend Kendra with genuine concern.

She wore blue jeans, sandals, and a plain purple T-shirt. Her hair was long and blonde, framing her light tanned face. Her twin sister, Chelsea, looked exactly like her except she had a orange T-shirt and was wearing white Nike shoes. They both fought each other constantly ranging over to who was prettier to who was smarter.

"I told you to leave her alone till she snapped out of it by herself" her friend Britney said.

Britney wore a red spaghetti strapped top, sandals, and a cream colored skirt. Her jet black hair was in a pony tail and flowed down her back. She was a little cocky and could be a bitch, some times Gwen would wonder why she was still friends with her in the first place.

"Well anyway it's getting late and I'm a little tired of walking around" complained Britney because of them searching the mall for any new clothes to get. More like them being dragged along because Britney didn't feel like going by herself.

"_was this what Ben felt like when I dragged him around malls?" _said a stray thought in Gwen's mind. She lowered her head in sadness from the happy memories.

Gwen looked up at the sky light noticing Britney was right, if the absence of light was any indication of the coming night fall. Gwen reached into her pants pocket, she ruffled through its contents of stray bills and loose change till she fished out her light blue phone. It read June 22 at 8:06 pm on the screen, it was getting late so she got up and stretched her arms into the air releasing any stiffness that accumulated in her muscles from sitting down for so long.

Gwen turned to her friends "I better get going my parents are expecting me back at eight thirty." With that she turned around and made her way toward the exit.

Chelsea called to her "don't you want a ride? Our mom wouldn't mind giving you one."

Gwen glanced back to respond but still continued stepping closer to the doors "no thanks, my house is close by so I can walk from here." With that she pushed open the doors and left them behind.

Kendra turned to her sister with worry "she still doesn't seem the same since her cousin went over board on that cruise."

Chelsea gave her a look as if saying 'did you just figure that out?' "Of course she would still be upset you probably would be too if one of our relatives died." Kendra just crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at her.

Britney started to add her own two cents "So? She should be over it by now and not be so depressing all the time if you ask me she's being overly dramatic."

Kendra gave Britney a small glare "It was only a year ago and she was really close with her cousin, Ben" she said defensively for her friend Gwen. Kendra started to contribute "yeah, she even told us about some of fun they had together with their grandpa."

Britney just seemed to roll her eyes "yeah its been a year, a YEAR! She should get over it already and let us continue on with our lives." She said with obvious distain of Gwen's continuing behavior.

Chelsea and Kendra gave a sigh in defeat it was obvious that Britney wouldn't allow them or possibly anyone change her mind.

Gwen walked through the parking lot of the town's passing by different variety's of cars. She passed by a red S10 Chevrolet and glanced at the glass portraying her reflection. She still looked the same with her long blue jeans and her light blue T-shirt with the image of a cat in the middle. Her orange hair was a little longer but all, in all she wasn't any different when she started her adventures with Ben two years ago.

"_Ben…" _even her own image reminded her of that immature, little goof ball.

She shook her head, ridding her of the memories and again began her trek back home. Soon she made it out of the parking lot, across the street, and back on the civilian sidewalk. The houses she passed by started illuminating bright lights preparing them selves for the oncoming darkness that delivered itself on its scheduled time every evening.

Her mind began to wander again from boredom _"I wonder if Aunt Sandra is coping any better." _Last Gwen had seen of her was when they delivered the bad new. Sandra had started crying immediately after the explanation, her and Gwen held each other in a hug. While Gwen cried silently, Sandra wasn't holding back with her tears.

Grandpa and Uncle Carl were talking about possibly calling for help. Grandpa told him he already did so all they could do was wait, and wait they did. Sandra was sick with worry till the police finally called it and told them after searching the sea for weeks there was no sign of him. They needed to plan a funeral.

After the funeral was over Aunt Sandra shut her self in for days until Carl could pull her out of her depression. Gwen hadn't seen her aunt and uncle in a while so she couldn't be sure how they were both coping after a year of no Ben.

When Gwen pulled her self out of her thinking she found that she was standing in front of her house. It had two floors and was a plain brown color with a large window giving a view of the front yard. She walked up to the door and went inside, there she found her parents watching a movie together. They both sat on a love seat with her dad's arm draped over her mother's shoulder.

Dad had on a tan business pants and a square belt buckle with a green dress shirt tucked in. His short, brown hair swayed a little when he turned his attention to Gwen. "Hey Gwen, did you enjoy your evening hanging out with your friends?" he asked with obvious curiosity.

She put on a fake smile and replied, "yeah I did, but Britney still nagging as always." she tried to mask that her thoughts were still lingering to Ben and not get them worried. She had still been blaming herself for the incident while everyone continued telling her it wasn't her fault. This was seen by her parents as very unhealthy for the young teen.

Her mother turned to Gwen and asked "are you ok dear? Something seems to be troubling you." her mother almost always had a way of knowing what was going on. She wore long, baggy blue jeans and a cream sweater with her long red hair hanging loosely from her scalp. Her mother almost knowing everything going on with her emotions still unsettled Gwen a bit.

Gwen just gave another fake smile "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She then started walking away from the door and proceeded up the stairs up to her room. Her parents heard a soft shut of the door and after Gwen was gone her mother turned to her father.

"I'm still worried about her Stan, She seems more distant than before." Stella confessed worriedly.

Stan took his hand and used his thumb and index finger to message his eyes "I know I'm worried too, but she doesn't seem like she'll talk about until she's ready." He responded "she still seems to be upset about our misfortune of losing Ben."

Meanwhile up stairs Gwen collapsed into her bed, exhausted from another dull day and fell asleep mentally abusing her self. Thinking that Ben's and the Family's misfortune was all her fault.

_(A/N: And that's the new chapter. I wanted to start showing some of the turmoil the family had experienced during Ben's absence especially Ben's family. I also didn't want to explain the funeral because I thought you would become bored of me explain the feeling of death in a room. _

_I've read other people's stories but would prematurely stop before finishing because I got tired of them ranting through half the chapter about one thing. I do think I could've done more with this chapter though._

_Remember to review and vote in the poll while I do my 'job' typing up the story.)_


	9. Instincts

"_Maybe helping the big feline wasn't such a good idea" _Ben mused in his mind as he laid on his belly. Soft grass swayed between his paws while laying in the shade under the jungle's canvass. He needed to try and stay cool in the humid climate or else he'd risk getting heat stroke again from all his fur.

It had been two weeks since his little scuffle with the jungle cats. Unfortunately the Omnitrix was still broken so he was still Wildmutt. Scars began to form on his scalp, throat, right sensory gland, and possibly back of his neck, he couldn't be sure since he couldn't see back there. usually they would've healed immediately after the watch timed out, but with it broken and all. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

He has been nurturing and feeding the panther everyday till she could properly walk again. Being Wildmutt really helped in hunting, he even caught a monkey once. Those little fuckers made his life hell on the first days he spent on the island, that was one more reason going inland was a bad idea. The sweet, cute, and cuddly little monkeys they showed on TV was a load of bull.

Ben continued feeding her and occasionally needed to use empty coconuts to get water from the river on the outskirts of the jungle for her. This continued on every day until it soon became routine.

One morning the panthress surprised him by licking his wounds that he couldn't reach and began trying to sleep closer to him ever night. Soon after a few more days she was back on her feet and able to walk again, but that was just it, she could now leave and go back into the jungle, but she was still here.

Which leaves Ben in his current predicament at the moment. Kat, what he decided to name her, was laying down beside him and affectionately rubbed up against his larger form. A slight purr was being produced from her vocal cords as she continued to visually show her affection.

"_This is a little weird, even for my standards" _Ben thought as Kat rubbed the top of her head under his chin. She got over the betrayal of her mate pretty fast, which unnerved Ben a little

He inched away from the unofficially named Kat, uncomfortable with her proximity and gestures. She was reminding him more of a house cat than the vicious jungle predator she was mere days ago.

He had tried getting rid of her a few times, but every time he managed to lose Kat, she would be back in a matter of minutes. He even tried sprinting through the jungle with Kat hot on his non existent tail, she began to slow since her calf was still healing and after he lost her for an hour he started his trek back to his 'camp'. When he returned, low and behold, sitting on her haunches was Kat patiently awaiting for his arrival.

Soon after Ben gave up all together on his efforts and just stayed at the 'camp'. He didn't mind really, company was something hard to come by even if she was an animal.

Kat snuggled her face deeper into Wildmutt's neck enjoying the comfort of his fur. At first she was scared, but also confused of the bipedal dog caring for her injuries. She began to feel deep admiration towards him after the first week and that's when she decided she would stay with Ben. Besides her last mate left her behind, but she gained a new and better one. Yup, Kat had been firmly gripped by the Florence Nightingale effect (1).

Ben laid there still sorting through his thoughts, until a low grumble caught his attention. He glanced down noticing it emitted from Kat's stomach. She looked up at Ben expectantly, he was confused at first but soon caught on to what she was implying. _"So you're hungry, huh?" _He gave an internal sigh _"I'm starting to feel that you're becoming too dependant on me." _Ben's stomach gave a hungry growl accompanying her own.

"_I guess I'm a little hungry myself." _He got up, turned, and made his way deeper into the jungle with Kat walking by his side.

**23 min. later**

Ben could be seen, more like unseen, in the thick foliage of a large tree sitting on a branch. His sensory glands began to pulse as if they had a life of their own _"That boar should be here any second now." _He had been wandering around for a while till he caught the scent of the wild pig. Now he was waiting with patience he probably never would've had a year ago.

Kat had disappeared some time ago and Ben felt a little worried, but knew the panthress could take care of herself. She _had_ been living here way before he came along.

Loud snapping of sticks and movement of plants quickly drew Ben's attention. There below him was a fat, brown pig with small tusks and what looked like a black Mohawk going from its scalp and down its back. Snorting sounds were being produced from its large nose as it slowly maneuvered around rocks and through plants.

Ben's claws dug into the soft wood of the tree as he raised his hackles, ready to pounce. He was about to jump upon the unsuspecting boar, claws ready and muscles tensed, when small cracking sounds began to emit from the branch he sat on.

Quick as a blink of the eye, the branch broke from the weight and Ben fell right behind the pig. It squealed in surprise and terror as it began to run behind some bushes away from the large dog. Ben quickly spun off his back and back onto his feat _"God damn it! Get back here you little porker!"_

He would've began chasing after it, but a loud roar and a dying squeal stopped him in place. Ben began slowly walking forward and poked his head from the large bush. Kat was seen standing over the pigs' corpse, it looked like she had bitten its jugular if her bloody jaws and large whole in the pigs neck weren't obvious enough clues. She seemed to have witnessed his misfortune because she began making a noise that sounded like a snicker.

Kat couldn't help but giggle. She watched him try and fail at catching the pathetic bag of flesh and fat she just killed. He was so mighty and ferocious in their fight, but was now showing a funnier, goofy side of himself that she didn't know such a large predator would have. She stopped her little giggle fit and used her head to gesture him toward the kill for they could share, but he didn't budge from his spot. She looked at him confused, but decided to just begin eating.

Ben was wrong about Kat he'd give her that much _"and I thought she was becoming dependant on me, well it's good she's not." _He thought _"I really don't want unneeded baggage while here."_

Ben froze when she gestured to join her in the meal. Imagining the warm delicious flesh and blood from a fresh kill almost got him salivating till he shook his head wildly _"NO! Stop thinking like that! I need to stay focused. I can just cook it on the fire back at the beach." _

That more primal side of his and Wildmutt's brain has been manifesting itself more and more often. Ben was beginning to worry that it could go out of control and he wouldn't be able to form logical thought anymore. He felt something rubbing against his side that coaxed him out of his thoughts. Ben looked down and saw Kat, apparently done with her meal.

He must've been zoned out of it for a while because she seemed bored and it looked close to evening. Ben moved toward the half eaten kill and picked it up with his jaws, he couldn't use his hands since he needed them to walk. Warm blood began to trickle onto his tongue and he shivered in pleasure from the metallic flavor. He tried to ignore it and began a slow trot back to the beach with Kat in tow.

**Back at the beach**

"_God must hate me or something because my luck cant possibly be this bad" _Ben thought with a little depression. He fed the fire this morning with a few good sized logs, but the tide looks like it had risen and snuffed out the flames.

Ben dropped the dead boar on his old bed of leaves to ensure no sand would get on it. He then picked up the two small stones he used last time to start the fire and rolled them around in his left hand. He used his right hand to throw out the wet tinder and ash, replacing them with fresh lumber.

He got on his elbows and held the rocks in both his hands over the wood. Ben's hands were too big to fit the stones in his palm, so he used his fingers. The position he stood in was uncomfortable, but necessary if he wanted to get the fire started again.

Kat looked at him weird wondering why Ben was in such an odd position and was huddled over where the hot, bright flames use to be. She personally didn't like them at all, having seen it spread over a small part of the jungle before. It consumed everything like a monster, never satisfied even when full until it was killed by water or ran out of things to consume.

Ben continued hitting the stones together to earn him a spark. It had been over five minutes now and each time he came up fruitless he growled in displeasure. Soon he began striking them harder and harder in aggravation, suddenly they broke from all the force he exerted in his blows….. that's when he lost it.

He swiped the lumber out of the fire pit with the back of his hands, sending it over twenty feet away into the sand and slammed his hands down creating a small tremor. _"WHY CAN'T I GET A BREAK! I'VE DID MY BEST AND ALL I GET BACK IN RETURN IS SHIT!" _He let out a infuriated roar, venting out more pent up emotions.

After a long while, Ben just stood there panting, feeling a little less tense after that quick rush _"God really must hate me…" _

He turned his head and saw Kat behind him shivering in terror again. _"Oh no, I forgot she was here." _Ben slowly turned, trying not to startle her and walked up till he stood right in front of her. _"I can't be so selfish and think only about my problems. She lost her mate because of me and I should take responsibility for what I did."_

Kat stayed frozen still, shocked and scared of Ben's sudden mood swing. She kept her head low trying to show him that she submitted to him, hoping he wouldn't hurt her as he came closer. He was now looming over her again like he did a two weeks with his head right over hers. She waited for pain, but felt a familiar wet tongue on the side of her face.

Ben began licking her trying to apologize with his actions since he couldn't use words. She looked up at him seeming to under stand the gesture and began nuzzling into his neck again and licked the scar on his gland. She didn't understand his bipolar behavior, but forgave him.

"_This seems like a little much, but I think I already gone over the line by liking the taste of blood." _That's when Ben's stomach began to growl again.

He still didn't eat anything all day and without the fire he couldn't cook the boar that was still laying on the pile of leaves. That urge to eat raw flesh was beginning to rise again and his mouth watered like a faucet at the thought. Kat didn't help at all with fighting the urge by going to the corpse, ripping off a leg and offering it to him.

The boar leg reeked of blood and Ben couldn't help but lick his chops. _"No, I need to stay in control!" _Kat lifted her head as high as she could trying to give it to Ben which earned him another growl from his stomach. _"But I'm so hungry"_

The stench was so tantalizing he was starting to lose the will too keep fighting Wildmutt's instincts. _"I'll only try a bite, ONE bite and that's it." _Ben opened his mouth, but hesitated for a second before clamping down on the leg. The flavor, the blood it tasted _so_ good and before he know it he ate the leg, bones and all.

As quick as a flash Ben began feasting on the boar, first going for the heart, somehow knowing that was one of the best parts. Bones turned to dust between his teeth as he violently shook his head side too side to rip the flesh off.

bright rouge blood stained his muzzle as he padded away from what was left of the bones and blood. After Ben's little hunger frenzy he suddenly felt exhausted so he continued walking into the jungle and laid in the soft grass, the sun was beginning to set anyway.

Kat was even more confused now. She watched him eat with such vigor as if he had never had meat before or was starving. She decided to just get over it, probably needing to get use to the big lugs strange behavior before it became normal to her. She just walked up, laid down, and snuggled into Ben's side while gave out a small purr.

The last logical thought that crossed Ben's mind sounded like he was disgusted and disapproving of his actions. _"What's happening to me? I feel like I'm becoming some sort of animal." _Blackness soon consumed him and delivered memories that were not of his own, but Wildmutt's.

_(1: Florence Nightingale effect is when a patient starts having strong emotions toward their doctor or nurse.) _

_(A/N: There's the chapter and don't worry the poll winner still hasn't been decided yet so don't complain about me deciding before I said I would. If Gwen or any one else wins and not Kat I know what I'm going to do for future updates. _

_The poll is still up so vote if you haven't yet and remember to send me reviews. I wont know how well I'm doing if I don't receive reviews. I also changed it to M rated just to be safe) _


	10. Poll AN

_A/N_

_Ummmmm there's a little problem with the poll results. We seem to have a tie between Gwen and Kat. With this result I decided I would allow them both, but this causes me to have a drawback on my plans._

_I Knew what I would do when ONE of the girls had won, but with this outcome it will take me some time to figure out where too take this. _

_Please, give me some time till I update. It will take me at least till Saturday when I do I promise. _


	11. Payback

Large palm trees swayed back and forth reaching for the endless blue sky. Long grass that reached the beach were gently brushed aside by the wind, making it look like waves in a sea of green. The blue ocean shimmered in the evening light of the mighty sun's rays. Sounds of majestic colorful birds echoed throughout the jungle accompanied by loud chirps and screeches of large insects.

A lone mother pig and her piglets maneuvered through the grass and around trees. Muffled steps of hooves meeting dirt went virtually unheard in the jungle's natural ambiance. Piglets ran after their mother trying to keep up as they pushed and shoved each other down.

They had reached a small clear creek where the mother began drinking. Small fish swam around her muzzle trying to get past and up stream. The piglets took this as a sign that it was time to eat and started attacking their mothers enlarged nipples, trying to suckle out everything she had to give to them. This was where more shoving and pushing started.

After the mom was done with her drink she stood silently, allowing her litter to get their meal for today. Soon after, the ambiance of the lively jungle suddenly stopped, as if someone had simply pushed the snooze button on an alarm clock.

The mother pig noticed this and lifted her head in confusion and slight fear. In agitation she swept her head and body side to side changing her stance with each movement, looking for the source of this anomaly. The piglets squealed in displeasure from their sudden separation of their meal causing more shoving to reattach them selves.

She stood completely still, waiting for something to happen. That was a bad idea.

A short sudden roar came from behind her with the sound of someone's feet hitting dirt in a hard sprint. Before she could react she was pinned down and felt the penetration of sharp fangs clamping down on her jugular like a vice. The piglets squealed in many different pitches from fear and began to scatter away from the large figure holding down their birth mother.

The pig squirmed and kicked in defiance against her attacker. Fighting a battle she already lost when she drank from the creek. She tried to squeal and snort, but the only sound protruding from her throat was the gurgling of blood filling her lungs and freely pooling around her. The light soon left the pig's eyes only leaving a dull shade of brown in her irises, showing that there was no longer a soul present in the bloody corpse.

The beast that claimed its kill released its grip on the prey and licked its chops, wiping off the crimson liquid. A random tic chewed on its skin under its short orange fur which caused it to use its hind leg and scratched like a dog.

The beast had dark orange fur with black stripes, like a tiger's, on its arms, legs, and ran along its neck to the tip of its tail. Its tail was like a lion in shape and length, there was even a small patch of fuzz on the end like a lions. Three long brown scars laid atop of its eyeless head accompanied by the others on his neck, showing experience in its fighting ability. One of them ran across a gill like glands on the right side of the animal's neck.

A large green and red metal shoulder plate stayed permanently attached to its left shoulder seeming out of place on the primal animal. It was none other than Ben or what he was now, Wildmutt. There was an increase in length to his body now which made him no longer hunched over while he stood.

A rustle in the bushes drew his attention away from the kill. His gills pulsated for a second before he settled down again, now knowing what it was.

Kat squeezed from the many ferns with a dead piglet in her mouth. Ben wasn't the only one that came up successful in the hunt. She came up and stood beside him before dropping and eating her kill.

Ben looked at the mother pig. Slivers of doubt still in his mind of engorging himself on the succulent raw flesh. That was soon cast aside however and he began his meal.

**Half hour later**

Ben and Kat could be seen laying beside each other on the outskirts of the beach where Ben had his now dead fire pit. It had been a full month now since he saved Kat and she was still as clingy as ever. Ben couldn't go anywhere without her at least a short walking distance away.

Right now Ben was in one of his now rare occasions of thinking logically. So many things had changed since he helped Kat and he didn't know if it effected him negatively or not.

He now acted more animal than human, but he was able to get food now. He ate raw flesh, but his digestive and immune system kept him from getting sick and he didn't have to cook it anymore. Wait, he needed a fire to cook things and that wasn't what he originally used it for.

His thoughts were lost to him trying to remember why he really ever had a fire in the first place. He didn't need it to survive so he ruled it out as now unnecessary.

Ben's physical appearance, rather Wildmutt's, changed greatly also. It might've been like the time the wolf alien scratched the watch and the Omnitrix downloaded its DNA. However, he was already in one of his forms before Kat scratched the Omnitrix dial.

Maybe it warped into Wildmutt's DNA and changed it drastically by mixing and changing his genes. The traits for black fur and his orange fur must've been both dominant for them to come together like they did.

Ben was even dreaming of memories not of his own, like he was remembering experiences in a past life. Those first days of dreams were more like nightmares. So many predatory creatures and plants plagued those nightmares, virtually anything had the potential to kill you. Ben was glad he was here and not on Wildmutt's home planet.

Ben's brain began to hurt from all the thinking again. He was feeling tired and decided to sleep, only hoping to be blessed with another sleepless night. He laid his large head on the soft grass and soon began to slumber. Kat noticed and decided to call it a day as well. She snuggled her head into Ben's neck, following close behind Him to dreamland.

**Island, 4:00 in the morning**

A small grumble interrupted Kat's sleep. She groggily lifted her head of her 'pillow' and looked around in confusion. The grumble came again, but even louder. Kat knew what it was now, she was still hungry even after eating that piglet.

She looked into the jungle. Ben didn't finish his meal on the larger pig and it was more than likely still there where they left it. Kat then glanced at Ben. She didn't want to leave him for too long still visualizing him as her new mate. Another growl of her stomach sounded out in dismay.

She would only be gone a little while and it wouldn't hurt to go back to the corpse and have a little too eat before coming back. She lowered her head toward Ben's and gave him a short lick before trotting toward the jungle, the nocturnal animal's calls became more clear.

Kat maneuvered around the ferns and other obstacles in her way toward the creek. She knew where a lot of the main landmarks were, mostly because she's been living here for ten years. Technically she was getting old. Panthers only lived for thirteen years, fifteen tops, she didn't have many years left before she died.

Her last mate would've left her for a younger more energetic female even if she was able to escape with him. That was probably another reason why she clung to Ben so fast, she subconsciously didn't want to die alone. He didn't even mind her being there! She was as happy a panther could possibly get.

Kat could smell the kill Ben made not to long ago, she wasn't too far now. She trotted forward now beside the creek. She continued moving until she saw something that made her stop.

Standing over and eating the pigs corpse was none other than her old mate. Four ugly scab like scars were on his front left leg and another pair were on his side. Ben had gotten him pretty good, it was a surprise the panther had survived after Ben's vicious onslaught.

The male finally took notice of another's presence and stopped his consumption. He lifted his head and saw Kat. He recognized her immediately, but gave a few cautious sniffs of her scent and he growled. She reeked of Ben's scent which made him glare at Kat with disdain. He lowered his stance in an offensive position.

Kat copied his actions in return, growling angrily back. How dare he return to Ben's and her territory and how dare he leave her for dead. The other animals knew what was going to happen and were smart enough to now keep quite.

They circled one another not allowing their opponent gain the upper hand. She wasn't going to allow him to escape with his life, not this time.

Kat wasn't paying attention to anything else except the male which caused her to trip up over the Pig. That's when her opponent lunged.

'**Camp'**

Ben violently jerked out of his slumber panting and heart feeling like it was beating within his very throat. He was visibly shaking and lifted his right hand to rubbed his skull, trying to calm down. He had another memory filled nightmare. In it other larger and older Wildmutts were chasing him down trying to kill him. They had him pinned and were about too before he suddenly woke.

So many unwanted memories, so much remembered pain that wasn't even his own. Ben began to recollect the unfortunate incident of him falling off the cruise ship, all because of Gwen locking him out and blaming him for an incident not even his fault.

Ben dropped his hand and reached for where Kat was laying. Only patting down ground occupying and empty space.

"_Wait where's Kat?" _as if to answer him, a pain filled cry echoed out of the jungle. _"….no." _

Ben rushed onto his feat and ran in full gear toward what he was sure was Kat's cry. He needed to get there fast he couldn't bet left alone on this island again, not again. _"I gave my time trying to save you, no way in hell am going to allow you to get hurt or die!" _Ben strengthened his resolve and pumped his legs with all the energy he could muster.

A bird was sitting on a low branch till it was knocked off by a orange and black blur.

Ben was sure he was almost there from the fresh smell of blood. He recognized where he was immediately, this was close to where he killed that pig.

Ben started repeating a hopeful plea, _"please be okay, please be okay please be o-" _he stopped prematurely. Anger and disbelief filled his mind at what he saw.

Kat was covered in blood, the crimson liquid staining her usually soft black fur. Her body was littered with numerous scratches and bite marks. Standing over her was his old competitor, the male panther, about to deliver the final blow to her jugular.

Ben would have none of it….

"**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR" **

Ben's roar was pumped with pure hatred and disdain. Birds flew out of the canopy in surprise while the pigs, monkeys and other animals began to flee away from what was to be a blood bath. The roar was heard for miles, scaring the rest of the animals into hiding.

Ben was so mad. He clenched his sharp fangs together and gave the male an otherworldly growl. The male seemed to be in shock from Ben's powerful roar and Ben took advantage of that. He charged and head butted the male across the creek and behind the tree's foliage. Ben wasn't going to allow him to get away.

Ben jumped over the creek and through the foliage in one leap. When he got through he saw the male leaning up against some large black stones and staring at him with large fearful yellow eyes. _"This is too easy" _Ben was going to enjoy this.

He intently prowled slowly over to the male wanting the see his horror filled eyes before he killed the pathetic fleabag. Ben's shadow silhouetted over the panther and he brought his right hand into the air with the intention of striking him down. The male pushed himself farther into the stone trying to stay as far away from Ben as possible.

Suddenly a large horn sounded out from the sea and caught Ben's attention. _"What is that? It sounds so familiar," _another blast of the horn sounded off _"…it's a ship!"_

The male noticed that Ben's mind was elsewhere and took a chance. He clamped down on Ben's arm and quickly scurried away. Ben roared in pain and brought his claws down missing the panther, but struck the boulder. It sounded almost like nails on a chalk board as four distinct marks carved into the stone and sparks flew everywhere.

The panther ran around the other side of the bolder with Ben close behind. The male saw a small crevice just barely large enough for him to fit in and he ran inside. Ben shoved his arm inside it and tried to reach the panther only being able to grab air. Ben became even angrier and started striking the entrance with his fists.

The rough stone scratched his knuckles and began to bleed. Ben couldn't allow him to get away scotch free not after he hurt Kat so badly.

He stopped suddenly the gears in his head turning right again. "_I forgot about Kat and the boat! Shit!"_

As if that wasn't enough the smell of smoke filled Ben's senses, indicating there was a fire. Ben ran around the boulder and saw large flames feasting on the trees wooden flesh and quickly spreading through the jungle.

He needed to get Kat and run before they burned to death. Ben ran around the flames and left to find Kat. He found her where he left her still in a bloody heap. Ben rubbed his head against Kat's in an effort to comfort her which she only gave a pained groan in return.

Flames crept closer to them and started to catch fire to the surrounding foliage. Black smoke rose into the air and started blanketing the ground in ash.

Ben scooped Kat up onto his neck and started running toward the beach. Smoke started to confuse his senses and Ben began colliding with trees and rocks. _"Ouch! Gotta keep 'cough' moving!" _Ben began coughing in a small fit since his lungs were filling with ash.

Kat didn't appretiate the rough ride with her cuts still openly bleeding though she was happy to see him. Kat's head began to knock against Bens neck and shoulders till it settled on the Omnitrix dial which began to beep.

Ben heard the sound and began to yell in his mind in dismay _"What! Now! This cant be happening!" _Ben pushed his body even harder which earned him more cuts and bruises from his almost blind run.

Sparks flew out of the dial and surrounded him and Kat. Sending electricity up and down his spine and he felt his body was beginning to change, but for some reason it felt more painful than the other times he turned back.

"_come on! Just a little farther!" _Light began to shine through the trees from the rising sun. _"almost there!"_

Ben could see the ocean and felt hope rising up within him, until he tripped over some large roots. Before he and Kat hit the sand their vision was encased with bright green light and it went black.

Benfelt the sand, still cold from the night, against his cheeck. The last audible sound he heard was another sound of the boats horn before he passed out.

_(A/N: I must say that I am now actually grateful for the tie in the poll because I have an even better idea than I did before. _

_Remember to send me some reviews on your thoughts on this chapter and I'll continue my 'job' of typing the storyline._

_Also funny little piece of info for ya. If Kat didn't win the poll I was going to kill her. Hehehe, probably would've received some flames if I did that to.) _


	12. Kat?

Ben's eyes were closed, little glimpses of light occasionally fell upon his eyelids giving his sight a somewhat red hue. The suns rays were beginning to disturb his slumber causing him to toss in turn a little bit, but something warm and soft constricted his movements.

His mind suddenly clicked from another memory not his own. (Bens Wildmutt in this memory)

Large brown vines stretched and clung to the almost lifeless trees surrounding him, almost like they were feeding of them but also keeping them alive. Orange and purple flowers were scattered every growing out of the vines. Dirt was being kicked up and flung every as he struggled to break free of a thin green tendril wrapped around his legs.

He would've reached down and try to swipe at them with his claws but it jerked him around too much for him to even try. The tendril was protruding from a large closed flower bulb that was green.

Ben's body was dragged closer to it until he grabbed onto some thick tree roots, terrified to get any closer to the vary thing constricting him. It gave a clicking growl in irritation. He was only ten feet from the flower bulb when it began to open and let out a disgusting hissing and groaning noise.

The inside of it was bright yellow with red around a hole that the tendril originated from. Sharp spikes poked out of the leafy maul, there use intended for holding its prey still as it slowly consumed it. Slimy mucus sprayed out of its mouth as it jerked around trying to bring Ben closer to his doom and it closer to its meal.

"_NO! Let me go! It can't end like this it just cant!" _Ben was screaming in his mind in hopeless defiance.

The roots he was holding on gave a low groan from the force pulling it until it snapped. Ben was in the predatory plants grasp in less then a second and he began to scream in pain as the mucus burned his skin and the spikes dug into his flesh.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Ben screamed from where he laid. (out of dream so is now regular Ben)

He thrashed inside his confinement until he was released and threw what ever was wrapped around him away. He began to run but tripped and fell off of what ever he was on. He didn't have enough time to investigate his surroundings while he fled.

He got up and swiftly ran across the soft ground into the corner of the smooth walls. There he just sat on the ground hugging his legs close as he tried to blend into the wall as best he could. His heart was beating like crazy and felt like it was inside his throat, he gave a large swallow as if that would return it to where it should've been. Ben's eyes darted everywhere in a frenzy trying to figure out where he was.

He was in a small room with red carpeted floors and a big blue bed. A window sat above the bed with sunlight feeding through the blinds. The walls were also painted blue and strait across from Ben was a door. Its knob began to jiggle before it turned and was swung wide open.

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

There stood a man in white shorts and a shirt with a little blue anchor sowed above the right shirt pocket. He had brown hair and eyes and looked about twenty five.

He took notice of Ben in the corner and slowly walked up to him "hey your awake. Are you ok?"

Ben couldn't believe it. He was in society again! He could go home and see his family again! He didn't need to struggle to survive anymore. He would've physically shown how ecstatic he was but there was a problem. He felt terrified just being in the same room with another human being.

The man was even closer now until he was stopped from a call outside the room "Rick! Where are you? The captain wants to know if the boy we found is awake yet." By the sound of it the person was a woman.

The man now known as Rick turned around and called back "Yeah he's awake. Get the captain and the doctor in here."

Ben stopped hugging his legs and got up into a crouching position with his back pushing into the corner. His mind wasn't thinking as clear as it use to be. Instincts screamed in his head to get away but his rational side said to stay and let them help him. He was almost literally a scared cornered animal.

Rick noticed Ben tense up and tried to sooth him "Hey it's ok. I'm not gunna hurt ya."

Ben didn't know what to say back to him. He just stood up on wobbly not use to being in alien form for so long. He looked at Rick from top to bottom, analyzing how he carried himself and his muscular build. This habit began whenever he went hunting to check if the prey was manageable to take down or even worth it.

Rick did a little evaluating himself. When they found Ben he was face first in sand and was only wearing a ripped up pair of green shorts and a watch on his left wrist. He had quit a body for a young teen to have, not big muscles but was built like a runner. Defined muscle on his arms and legs, little body fat, and sleek abdomen equipped with a two pack bordering three. His dark brown hair hung long and untamed. A dark scar laid over his right green eye along with others on the back of his neck and three on his chest. To Rick the boy he was looking at almost seemed feral.

After there little examinations of each other Ben decided Rick wasn't dangerous and put up a hesitant hand shaking it in a 'hello' gesture. Ben moved his lips to form words, but it almost felt unnatural to speak English again.

Rick noticed Ben trying to talk but before he could a group of footsteps were heard from the doors entrance. Three people walked in one was a woman with blonde hair and onyx eyes wearing the same clothes as Rick, a man with combed back black hair and glasses in a doctors jacket, and the last was a bald man with a scruffy gray beard with white pants, jacket, and a sailor hat. He was obviously the captain.

The Captain spoke with a deep almost booming voice "Ahhhhh I see that the lad is finally awake."

"I was starting to think he would never wake up" the blonde pitched in.

Ben just stared at them with cold untrusting eyes. He didn't know why the feeling of relief after being found hadn't come. Maybe because he was thinking more on the terms of an animal than he originally would have.

What Ben could see was that he was outnumbered and cornered in a room in a place he didn't know the layout of. Ben flexed his legs and eyed the window as a possible escape route.

The doctor eyed Ben with caution "Captain sir, we might have a problem." his voice made him sound like he was born to b a natural ass.

The Captain noticed Ben's actions too and tried to settled him down "now hold on son, were not gunna hurt ya."

Ben wasn't going to listen to them and was about to take action until the doctors words stopped him, "I'm sure your little friend wouldn't appreciate it if you went up and left her like that."

This caused Ben to give them his undivided attention. He completely forgot about Kat till now. Ben forced his lips to function correctly, almost growling out his words.

"Where's Kat. What did you do to her." Ben finally spoke with a scratchy growling voice.

The doctor sneered at Ben's attitude and was about to voice his displeasure, but the Captain beat him to it. Not wanting to cause any conflict "She's fine, we just patched her up of a few cuts and scratches. Don't worry she's in the room next door sound asleep, like I said were not gunna hurt you kids we just want to help ya."

Ben calmed down a bit, but he still kept his guard up. He wanted to trust them, but his natural instinct he gained because of the circumstances while on the island wouldn't allow it.

The blonde kneeled down a couple feet away from him and spoke with a sweet tone "Do you want to see your friend, Kat, was it?"

"I don't suggest we do that. Both of them need their rest," The doctor gave a few sniffs and made a sour face "and a bath."

Normally Ben hated baths, but having one sounded like heaven right now. He was about to take him up on the offer till something finally registered in his mind _"wait, Kat is a big panther. Why would they have brought her on board and talk so idly about her?" _He needed to figure this out.

"Take me to Kat" It was more of an order than a question.

The Doc still didn't like Ben's attitude. "We are the adults here and I say you need to rest" he said seriously. Ben glared at him and the doctor glared back.

The Captain placed a hand on the Doc's shoulder "It's fine Mr. Errigo, we'll take him to see his friend. He's more than likely worried about her."

Dr. Errigo just mumbled to himself and began to leave the room. The blonde woman stood up and whispered to Rick "Why'd you want me to bring him again?"

Rick just sighed and Whispered back quietly for Ben wouldn't hear "he wanted me to tell him when one of them woke up, to check on their mental state. Who knows how long they were there."

"I guess that's a good idea, but why does he have to act so bitter all the time?" the woman asked. Which Rick could only shrug his shoulders to answer.

Ben was glad that man was gone, but started becoming impatient "could you _please _take me to see Kat."

The Captain give a warm smile "sure follow us, but could you do us a favor?"

Ben gave a hesitant nod of his head. The Captain continued "after we see her could you take a bath? I would have to agree with Dr. Errigo that you need one and badly at that. We don't want any of the passengers complaining about the smell."

Ben gave a little smirk "as much as I hate to admit it I do need one." The Captain gave a hearty laugh and led Ben out the door to the next room, Presumably where Kat was.

On the way Ben encountered some difficulty while walking. During the last couple of months he had been running on all fours after becoming so accustom in doing so it was a challenge in itself to walk on only two legs again. The Captain said he probably hadn't gained his sea legs yet, but Ben knew it was more complicated than that. He felt almost like a newborn baby horse, wobbling around trying to find his bearings and such.

The blonde woman, he now knew as Stacey, told Ben that both him and Kat had been out for two days. That was apparently long enough for gossip to pass around about the 'feral children' that were found on the island which earned him a couple of curios stares. It wasn't as inaccurate as some people thought it was.

When they reached the room holding Kat. Shuffling of fabric was heard as Rick pulled out a employee card key and swiped it into the mechanism holding the door closed. He turned the doorknob and swung open the door.

Ben ran, rather stumbled, into the room before the door was fully opened. Not being able to wait any longer to see if Kat was alright. While he stumbled in he tripped and fell in front of a bed _"dammit, now I think I know what a drunk feels like."_

Ben used the edge of the bed as support to bring himself back up on his feet and what he saw on the bed almost made his heart skip a beat. Laying on the bed was a dark tan skinned girl with shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a white stocking cap and was tucked under the beds blue covers.

He quietly stood up and stepped backward to the door way where the other three occupants were. "I think you might have made a mistake," he whispered out "that's not Kat."

The three of them looked at Ben with confusion "We found her with you when we sailed ashore with one of our lifeboats" the captain said.

"You don't understand," Ben answered " Kat's a panther that a met on the island and she was the one with me last before I past out."

Rick and Stacey looked at Ben like he grew a second head. However the Captain stroked his beard and looked at Ben with interest. Something shiny on Ben's wrist caught his eye and he finally noticed the Omnitrix which he rose his eyebrows in surprise.

The Captain brought a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat. The loud noise caught Rick's and the others attention "If you two don't mind I would like to talk to the lad alone." He said with a bit of authority.

Rick and Stacey gave Ben another strange look before leaving and shutting the door behind them. It _was_ captains orders.

They began there walk back to there assigned jobs on the ship. The rubber thumps of shoes meeting wood could be heard as they passed by customers that were enjoying themselves on the cruise liner. One not liking the silenced decided to strike up conversation.

Stacey turned to Rick and gave her two scents about the boy they saved while he wasn't around like _every _person in the world does "What a strange kid. Why would he be with, or even wanna be with such a dangerous animal?"

Rick shrugged and continued walking forward, "how should I know? But he is a strange one, but it was pretty smart of him to use a little signal fire while we were passing by."

"_Little_? He burned down almost half the damn island! I kind of wonder if the boys sane or not."

Ken finally turned to face her "what's up with you? You were trying to be nice to him a second ago. What's with the sudden change of attitude?"

Stacey scoffed "because our boss was there. If I acted they way I usually do I probably would've been fired awhile ago. But come on, he's been secluded on a island for maybe years who knows how wild he is. We should probably keep an eye on him to make sure he stays out of trouble."

Rick could only sigh and shrug his shoulders, not really wanting to get in the middle of all that's happened.

"and another thing! Stop shrugging your shoulders! I hate it when you don't give me a strait answer!"

Rick could only shrug his shoulders again which earned him a punch in the arm. Rick began to giggle, _"She's too easy to mess with."_

Ben watched as the door closed and heard it make a light click "Benjirman Kirby Tennison" that made Ben freeze in his place. _"How does he know my name? I don't remember telling him."_ He slowly turned his head till he was facing the Captain. He stared at Ben with a blank expression that almost seemed like he was made of stone.

Ben was reaching for his Omnitrix till a boisterous hearty laugh stopped him dead in his tracks. This further confused Ben of the Captains possible intentions.

"You've caused a lot of ruckus since you disappeared a year and a half ago. Max will be ecstatic when he hears that his grandson is alive." The Captain said with a face splitting smile adorning his face.

This confused Ben even further _"who the hell is Ma-" _his thoughts stopped prematurely when the name finally clicked and bombarded his brain with a onslaught of memories. "You know my Grandpa!" Ben yelled till he clamped his hands over his mouth. Almost forgetting that there was a girl sleeping in the room.

This set the Captain off into another fit of laughter "don't worry Ben I doubt she will wake up any time soon, and yes I know your Grandfather very well." He said through his fit. When he calmed down enough he continued his explanation "I'm an old friend of his. We met while on a mission when we still were Plumbers and he has told me a lot about you."

Ben was still confused though his trust in the man increased significantly "wait, is this the same ship I fell overboard of and how'd you know my name?" he asked.

"yep, funny thing how things work isn't it? And like I said, your Grandpa told me a lot about you, that includes the Omnitrix connected to your wrist. He even showed me a picture of you, but it took me a while to figure out it was you since you look different now." He said, pointing at the watch as if it was obvious. "By the way my name's Allen MacArther it's pleasant to finally meet you." Allen stuck out his hand and Ben understanding the action hesitantly stuck out his own and gave him a firm handshake.

After the formalities Ben gave a grateful sigh. It was good, no great, relief to be talking to a fellow Plumber of his Grandpa's. He could get in contact with his family now with his help. It was infuriating to him to end up on the same ship he fell off of though _"But were is Kat?"_

Ben was broken from his thoughts by the Captain voice "If you don't mind me ask'n, how'd you get those scars? You didn't have em in the pictures."

Ben uncomfortably shifted his feet and decided to change the subject, not wanting to talk about his experience in that 'mini hell' he now dubbed it. "I-It's not important, but could you please tell me what happened to Kat?"

"The only other person with ya was cat girl here" he said, walking up to the bundle in the bed.

This made Ben tilt his head, wondering about the captains odd words. That is until the man took off the girls stocking hat. On the top of her head was a pair of small black ears that looked a lot like…

"**KAT!"**

_(A/N: Sorry for the wait. I knew where I was gunna take the story, just not how to put it on paper. When I did know what to do I got lazy and just thought fuck it. _

_But after I checked up on my story I was surprised to see the increase of reviews and you guys wanting me to continue. So I'm back!….Again!_

_Well I'll start on the next chapter now and hopefully this computer doesn't SCREW ME OVER! The things a mess. I pretty much have kept it working by, what I like to call, 'Frankensteining' it.) _

_Computer- Buuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzz_

_Me- What are you doing?_

_Computer- Buuuuuuuzzzzzz, Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Error_

_Me- No! Fuck you! Put the wires back in now! I created you! stop it! _

_Computer- ERROR! ERROR! MRRUUUURN!_

_Me- NO! NOOO! *CRASH* NOOOOOOO!_

_P.S. Sorry again for the little inconvenience of me not updating. Also sorry for the thing I typed above this. I couldn't help my self to not put it in. _


	13. Give a little twist

Ben stood in front of the mirror inside his bathroom. He had just taken a shower just about over thirty minutes long. It took so long because he didn't want to leave the fantastic feeling of the warm water cascading on his filthy form. The shower also took so long because he had to scrub hard to get off all the grime on his body in his now long hair.

The glass was covered with condensation, blocking the image of himself from his own eyes. He took his hand and wiped off the warm moisture revealing a stranger staring back at him that he had once knew as himself.

He traced his fingers over the scar adorned over his eye. The skin felt rough as he rubbed the darkened flesh. He brought his hand down his face to his chin to the scars wrapped around his neck and finally down to his chest, he completely forgot about those. Three slash marks ran from the right shoulder, ending at the bottom of his left pec. He probably still had those scars atop his scalp too, but his hair hid them away.

Ben stopped feeling his old wounds and looked at his face again before sighing. He'd never really had a chance to look at his own image for a long time, personal appearance didn't really come to mind when you were trying not to die.

Ben gripped the towel around his waist tighter to keep it from falling as he made his way out of the bathroom and to a pair of clothes set on the bed. It was a plain blue T-shirt with underwear and tan shorts delicately folded atop of the bed. With the articles of clothing in hand he went back into the bathroom to change. When he got them on it felt almost uncomfortable to be wearing a shirt again, there was also a pair of sox and shoes, but chose not to wear them. Going for a year without footwear made them feel strange to have again, so Ben chose to make due without.

He walked out and sat in a chair on the other side of the bed across from a sleeping girl wearing a white stocking cap, black pajama pants, and a white T-shirt that was way to big for her. Ben wiped some stray hair out of Kat's face _"her hair still feels so soft." _he gave out a worried sigh, a now permanent habit of his, wondering when she would awake from her slumber.

Ben has been with her ever since he had awoken from his own little coma yesterday. He'd been talking to Captain MacArther and they both concluded that Kat's body had absorbed his human DNA through the broken Omnitrix and drastically changed her physical appearance. She was now completely human except for a few attributes, the most obvious ones were her panther ears and a long tail that laid tucked away in her black pajama pants. Her nails were sharp, and as hard as they were while she was a panther.

Thankfully theses attributes didn't visibly manifest till they were on the ship which caused MacArther to cover them up. MacArther was going to Question Ben about her being a alien, but after learning who Ben was and of the circumstances decided he learned enough to understand the situation.

Ben was alerted by the sound of the door opening which caused him to whip around, knock the chair down with a loud thud, and protectively stood between Kat and the door way. He wasn't going to let his guard down for a second while he was here. Hell, he wasn't even going to leave the room while Kat was indisposed.

In the doorway stood Dr. Errigo and the employee, Stacey, holding a tray in her hands covered with a lid.

"Please refrain from ruining any of the furniture with your barbaric manners," spoke Errigo with his usual 'I'm better, and smarter then you' tone. "these rooms are for paying customers, not wild children."

Ben held back a growl that threatened to escape his throat knowing it would only satisfy the doctor by getting on his nerves. Errigo just ignored Ben and continued walking toward Kat and began checking her pulse and whatnot.

Stacey stepped forward and placed the tray on a table located in the corner, all the while talking on her way there. "The Captain thought you would be hungry so he ordered me to bring you some food," she lifted the lid to reveal some still steaming spaghetti and a couple of baloney sandwiches "this is all we have left from our buffet so I apologies if it doesn't seem to glamorous."

She turned around to see Ben wasn't paying attention and was eyeing Dr. Errigo untrustingly as he performed his checkup on Kat. This caused her to be a little peeved so she walked to him and began snapping her fingers in his face to gain his attention.

When she did she began giving him a little lecture "it's not polite to ignore someone when there talking to you," she said sternly "now I brought you some food, it may not be the best but it's the only thing we have at the moment."

Ben just gave her a blank stare before apologizing. He was never one to say sorry, but they did help him so he was willing to make an exception. She was about to continue speaking, possibly more lecturing, until her attention was brought to the doctor when he spoke up. "We are in tropical weather, why is she wearing a stocking cap?"

Ben turned around, seeing Errigo beginning to take the cap off. His eyes widened considerably as he watched the doctor almost in slow motion. As quick as a blink Ben was holding Errigo's wrist firmly to refrain him from proceeding.

Stacey looked slightly shocked while the doctor only turned and gave a heated glare at the pre-teen. Ben returned the glare tenfold as he squeezed tighter on the doc's wrist.

**(!)**

The Captain was having a great day. He woke up feeling completely refreshed, had a great breakfast, and got to break the news to his dear old friend, Max, that his grand kid was found alive and well. He made the call to Max only a few minutes ago and what he could make out from Max's voice was that he was happy beyond belief.

They made arrangements to meet up together when MacArther took the cruise ship back to Florida in a week when the cruise was over. Max would fly in by airplane, he couldn't take the Rust Bucket or it would take too long, and stay at a hotel till he arrived with Ben.

He couldn't wait to tell Ben of the good news so he was already on his way to where Ben's room was located. There was the problem of what to do with Kat that was eating at the back of his mind, but he decided to cross that bridge when they came to it.

He walked by a few of the passengers, giving them a tip of his hat to them as he continued his trek toward his destination. When he reached the door he pulled out his cardkey, but before he could swipe it through the scanner he heard a muffled yell and a woman yelling.

The door flew open as MacArther barged into the room without any hesitation. What he saw took him completely by surprise.

Errigo was on his knees as he clutched painfully to his arm that was being held in a twisted grip by Ben, the ligament looked like it was in a very unnatural position. Stacey looked close to a heart attack as she kept yelling at Ben to stop.

She was keeping her distance, afraid that if she tried to physically stop him that Ben would break Errigo's arm. Whom of which could only wither in pain, not able to form a coherent sentence as the sharp sting of his twisted arm kept him from doing so.

Ben ignored Stacey's words as he glared heatedly down at the doctor. His green eyes looking fierce, promising pain if the white coat clad doctor so much as twitched in a way that Ben didn't like.

The captain moved slowly and grabbed Stacey's shoulder "Stop shouting and calm down," MacArther motioned her to the door "wait outside and shut the door, I will try and calm him down."

She looked apprehensive, but complied when he started to push her to the door. After he heard the audible click of it shut he began to speak quietly and slowly to Ben. "Ben I'm gunna need ya to calm down for me."

Ben ignored MacArther and started to twist Errigo's arm even more, earning him a groan of pain.

The cruise captains rushed over and gabbed Ben's arm before he could continue his painful ministrations on the poor man. Ben in return shifted his sharp gaze onto the one who dared to try and stop him.

"Ben, you need to calm down and let go of his arm" the captain spoke softly, "it wouldn't do any body any good if you continue to hurt our doctor."

Still refusing to budge, Ben tightened his grip and started growling. MacArther continued, "I called your grandpa, Ben. His gunna tell your family that your back and you don't wanna return just to have a police officer to take you away for assault, do ya?"

Ben's gaze softened somewhat, but he still held tightly onto Errigo's wrist. Ben voiced his words in a low growl "I don't want this guy coming into this room any longer."

"Why?" the old man questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ben explained what happened only minutes ago and his obvious displeasure of withholding any type of conversation with the bitter doctor. MacArther could only sigh at the explanation and complied.

Letting go of the doc's ligament, Ben backed up and watched with pleasure as the cruises medic fell to the ground and protectively cradled his abused arm. After taking a few minutes to collect himself Errigo stood up and left the room while hissing out a few words, "don't think you can get away with that unhindered you dreadful little wild child. You'll be lucky if I don't report this and have you taken in." he then roughly opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Allen MacArther could only sigh, it was such a good day too. He turned to the pre-teen, "I hope you can refrain from do'n that for the remainder of the cruise. I don't think Errigo is cold enough to call the police for the excuse of you being overprotective, but if ya do it again I don't think he'll hold back."

"_Neither will I,"_ Ben thought darkly.

As if reading his thoughts, Allen could only shake his head. To truly make sure that the ships doctor didn't call the police he would have to talk to him later about reconsidering.

Not wanting to keep such a serious atmosphere lingering so long, he place a bright smile on his face "were gunna be meet'n Max at a hotel when we finally depart off my vessel."

That seemed to brighten Ben up significantly and a glimmer of his old self shown through him, even if it only lasted a little bit, "I can't wait!" He exclaimed via fist pump.

**(!)**

Gwen sat in the back of her mom and dad's mini van. Chin resting in her palm as she held her face out the cars window.

They were going to visit her aunt and uncle to check on them. They hadn't spoken to them for a while since the funeral and they thought a little get together would be a good idea.

"_It's not if Bens' not there," _a random thought said through her mind. That was another reason why Gwen guessed they were probably visiting. Her parents noticed she had become more withdrawn then usual and probably thought it would be a good idea for her to talk to her aunt about it.

It was unhealthy for their daughter to be brooding all the time about her dead cousin, even her friends took notice and Britney refused to hang out with a buzz kill. Some friend she was.

They had reached the house quickly, since it was only a few blocks away, and walked up to the door and knocked. Uncle Carl opened the door and gave a bright smile, "well look who decided show his ugly mug here." Her uncle looked almost exactly like her dad, the only way she could tell the difference was because Carl's hair was lighter and they wore different colored clothing.

Gwen's dad could only chuckle, "its good to see you too Carl." The brothers gave a short hug before Carl turned to her mother and gave her a hug as well, " no point in staying out here, come on in."

They all walked in and Gwen couldn't help the onslaught of memories the room brought. When her and Ben were little they always played and pranked one another during the holidays when she visited. She noticed a barely seeable stain in the carpet by the tan couch and couldn't help but sadly smile. That was where she had dumped gravy on Bens head during Thanksgiving, and got everyone laughing except for him. Ben had only glared at her and pouted, this just got everyone to laugh louder, but Ben joined in soon after.

How Ben's parents could still live here was beyond her. It was filled with happy memories, but they were of someone they had gravely lost.

A voice abruptly broke Gwen from her thoughts, "Its good to see you all again." Gwen looked up a saw it was her Aunt. She wore black dress pants along with a white T-shirt. Her blond hair flowed to her shoulders and framed her face holding her sharp eyes and full lips.

After Sandra arrived there was another exchange of hugs before they all sat down on separate couches and began to talk.

Gwen merely detached her self from the conversation, settling with just shifting through the time she spent with Ben in this house. How much fun they use to have before they detached and started hating each other when they turned eight. That didn't matter however, they spent quality time together while on the field trip with their grandpa. This in turn kind of made them friends again.

A good hour into the adults conversation, Gwen stood up and started walking up the stairs to where she knew was Ben's room. She didn't go unnoticed.

"I'll go talk to her," spoke up Sandra. They already talked about Gwen's attitude over the phone and Sandra planned on talking to Gwen about this issue later. It appeared she would have to do it sooner than she thought.

When Sandra reached Ben's old room, she opened the door to find Gwen sitting on the bed holding a picture of when they were touring with their grandpa. Sandra quietly sat beside Gwen and draped her arm over the child's shoulders. Gwen jumped in surprise from the contact and looked up at the older woman

"I miss him too," Sandra whispered sadly.

Gwen's eyes began to slightly sparkle with unshed tears, "I can't help but think it was all may fault." Gwen began to slightly shake, "I'm the one who told him to stay outside, I belittled him for ruining my stupid computer. Its my fault that he's gone."

Little sobs escaped Gwen's throat as Sandra held her. This went on for a little while until Sandra began to speak, "You shouldn't think like that. Not everyone has control of what happens and there's know way you could have known."

Gwen lowered the picture into her lap, "How can you forgive me for being the one responsible for his death so easily?"

Sandra could only sigh at the question, "if you were listening, I said that you couldn't have known such a thing could happen. There no reason for me to forgive you if you never did anything wrong in the first place." Gwen seemed to except that, but she still felt depressed.

Something began to bother Gwen about Sandra talking to her. she didn't seem to care that Ben was gone anymore. Sandra talked so easily to her parents when they had arrived and now she was talking to Gwen without a single tear in her eye.

"You sound like you completely let go of the memories you shared with Ben" Gwen said, glaring at Sandra through her tears. "Its like you threw away his memory just to not feel the hurt of him no longer being here."

Sandra couldn't help but frown at Gwen and return the glare, "I would never do such a thing." She had spoke harshly and made Gwen wither away from her a little, but Sandra's arm was still firmly across her shoulder and kept Gwen in place.

Sandra's eyes softened, "I would never forget about Ben. He was my only child and I still miss him dearly."

Gwen softly apologized before Sandra continued, "Gwen, you cant let his death control you. You need to move on with your life, but that also doesn't mean you should completely forget about him."

Gwen looked back down at the portrait in her lap and started to run her finger across the glass cover. She was still doubtful that she could completely move on with her life. That was until Sandra asked her a question that truly struck her.

"Do you think Ben would be happy to see you like this?" Sandra gently questioned.

Gwen hadn't said a word, the question was reverberating throughout her mind like an echo across the mountains. All she could do was sit there and slowly digest the question.

Sandra stood up and walked through the door before stopping midway, "I want you to think about what I told you Gwen. I don't want you to become as depressed as I had once been."

With that, Sandra closed the door and left Gwen to truly think about things.

**(!)**

Sandra came back to find everyone had moved from the living room and into the kitchen. There was a fresh batch of coffee in the coffeemaker and she helped her self with a batch.

"Do you think you got through to her?" her husband, Carl, asked while taking a swig of his coffee.

His brother piped in, "I hope so, its not healthy for her to be so withdrawn."

Sandra gave a tired sigh which coffee would soon fix, "I hope so, if not then I can talk to her again till she can pull herself back up." She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and started pouring herself a glass.

More questions would've been asked if the phone hadn't started ringing. "Ill get it," Sandra said after a sip of coffee.

"Tennison residence," There was a muffled reply and Sandra couldn't help but smile "oh Max, its great to hear from you again. What's been going on?" She waited for his reply. Her facial features slowly turned into a small frown before contorting into a completely shocked visage at the completely unbelievable words she was hearing.

The only thing left afterwards was the sound of a porcelain cup shattering as it impacted against the kitchen tile.

_(A/N: Sorry for the wait, I feel like a real ass for forgetting about this story. So I updated and I hope you _

_all don't think I'm a complete douche.) _


	14. On The Ship

_Hello, I'm here, finally, and I want to say some things about reviews._

_StarStreakedSky__- I know I didn't start off very well with this story and it being my first shouldn't be an excuse. At least that's what I think. I'm not very good with bringing an idea out using a keyboard, but I'm finding it easier as I go on. I apologize if you find things wrong with the writing and it bothers you. I've read some stories poorly put together that bothered me, but had a good plot and I'm trying to do better than that. Thanks for the positive criticism, it helps me to type._

_Awesomeness7__- I made Ben twelve years old in this fic since I found it a good enough estimation for what I'm doing. Wildmutt was given a lions tail because I saw it could be called a recessive trait that came out from the slight convergence of both Kat's and Wildmutt's DNA. The underlined text in the other chapter wasn't my doing, and I checked if everything was ok before I put it on the site. It was put in there upon being published._

_Side note to whoever revealed Ben being able to use XLR8 to escape (too lazy to remember or look up again). To be honest, I forgot about that hehehe. But I already came up with an explanation that will be revealed in a later chapter._

(!) 

"NO! You cant do this!" Ben screamed as loud as he could. He was being held down on a cold metallic table as he struggled violently, trying to get away from his assailants.

The captain tried to talk over Ben's screams, "Its for ya own good lad!" He was holding Ben's left side, with some trouble, while another man held Ben's right.

"God dammit kid stop trying to resist," Rick yelled. Banging of limbs hitting metal was heard as Ben ignored them and continued to try and fail to break free.

How could they do this to Ben? They helped him and he trusted the captain, but his trust seemed to have been misplaced. He refused to go through with their demands, but that didn't stop them from grabbing Ben and dragging him into a bright white room. He need to break free and get back to Kat quick before something happened to her.

Ben started focusing his strength to his right arm, slowly moving it out of Rick's grip and closer to the Omnitrix dial. He didn't care if they saw him turn into some monstrous alien, Ben needed to get out of there.

Too Bad the captain, Allen, noticed, "Rick! Keep his arm still for Christ's sake!"

"I'm trying, but he's strong for just being a kid!" Rick answered back.

Errigo entered the room to find Ben still struggling, "I told you to keep him still for I could finish this."

"Were trying, but he's continuing to be difficult!" Rick snapped at the white coat clad man, getting tired of this. He was a good guy at heart, but the little survivalist was proving to be more than just an annoyance.

"This is the last one so just keep him from moving a little longer," Errigo aggravatingly said.

Ben felt a little pinch against his flesh as foreign fluids spread throughout his blood stream. "NOOOOO!"

With them finished, Allen and Rick released Ben. Ben shot straight up from the table and sat on the ledge, all the while holding his arm.

"Why the hell do I need so many shots!" Ben demanded hotly.

Errigo said, "you needed to take them in case you were infected by any dangerous viruses." Errigo had walked toward his medical counter and started putting his supplies away. "You could be carrying a long list of diseases that could be transported to _paying _customers that are aboard the ship."

Ben was liking the doctor less and less, "I can understand that, but did I really need _fifteen _shots!"

"That does seem a bit excessive Mr. Errigo," Allen said while scratching his beard.

"Unless you want him spreading disease, he needed these shots," said Errigo. "Besides, I'm the one with the medical degree sir. That's why you hired me." With that said, he left the room and started walking toward his office.

The captain could only shake his head. That was the only reason he had hired the doctor in the first place. If Errigo hadn't of had the proper education and skill in his field of work he would've been fired just for his attitude and his verbal jabs at some of the fellow cruise members.

Ben only gave a low growl in disdain. Silently cursing the doctor with every foul mouthed word in and out of the english dictionary that he knew. The doctor really knows how to push all of Ben's buttons. Ben jumped off the medical table and started walking back to Kat's room. The captain wasn't far behind him.

Allen knew what Ben was doing but decided to ask anyway, "so…. whatch'a gunna do for the remainder of the boat ride, Benjamin?"

Ben only gave him a side glance before facing forward again, "I'm staying with Kat."

Scratching the back of his neck, Allen just shook his head. Ben had been very antisocial after the incident with the doctor yesterday. Allen was starting to worry for Ben's mental wellbeing and had been trying to get him to talk more. The little bout in Errigo's office was the most Ben had said today. From Max's explanation of his grandchildren, Ben was a very active and talkative kid so this behavior was a little bizarre.

"Come on Ben, you cant just shut yourself in. Your on a cruise, maybe you should try to enjoy it a little!" Allen hollered lively with a face splitting grin. A few other passengers rose their eyebrows at the odd captain's enthusiasm. Some took notice of Ben, whispering to each other about the ships recent gossip.

"Because that happened _so _well last time," Ben's words oozing sarcasm while ignoring the peoples whispers.

Allen frowned again, this method of reasoning was only gong to make them go in circles, especially with Ben's stubbornness. As they continued walking, Allen scanned a large pool they were passing for any ideas to help him get Ben to open up. A few girls' laughter caught his attention and a mischievous smile wormed its way onto the cruise captain's face.

They passed by the girls and Allen's foot _accidentally _moved in front of Ben's legs. Causing the hero to trip and while trying to catch himself made him slip on the wet ground into the pool. The fall caused him to hit the water between two teenage girls, lounging and talking amongst themselves, splashing them in a large wave. While this happened Allen jumped behind the wall of a bar stand, hiding from the sure to be pissed off pre-teen but keeping close enough to watch the events that would unfold.

Ben reemerged from the chlorine cleaned depths coughing and sputtering out water. He didn't know why Allen did that but there would be hell to pay when Ben got out. He froze however, the sight of the two pissed off girls made him reel back in obvious fear.

The blonde girl was the first to announce her displeasure, "watch what the hell your doing!" her long hair framing her heart shaped face and flowed down to her mid back around her two-piece, black swimsuit.

Her Japanese friend cut in, "calm down Janet, just ignore him. I want to know if Peter is gunna take you on another date or not." Her face and eyes sharp and hair the same length as the blonde's but an inky black. Swirls of multiple colored flowers flowed around her own two-piece.

"I would have continued Ayaka if I wasn't so _rudely_ interrupted," Janet sent words filled with venom and a glare towards Bens direction. Ben could only shrink back at the angry words. He had dealt with blood crazed monsters, aliens of a plethora of species, and fought the worlds own unique villains and never wavered. But when the wrath of a girl was involved, mostly his own mom and Gwen, he could only stand in fear. He didn't know why this happened, but it unfortunately just came naturally.

Janet would've turned back to proceed with their earlier conversation if her eyes didn't catch Bens appearance. "Hey, what happened to you?"

Ayaka cocked her eyebrow questionly at her friend, untill noticing the rude boys scarred visage as well. "Yeah, you look like you got into a tussle with a lion." If only she knew how close to the mark she was.

Ben was feeling cornered, the girls walked closer to him and started inspecting the darkened flesh. Without thinking, Ben dropped his head down, whined like a pup, and looked pleadingly at the girls to allow him to leave. Unfortunately, that was the worst thing he could've done.

Ayaka instantly latched onto Ben and squeezed him to her chest, not even thinking as she let her English slip up, "Kawaii!" Ben could only blush as he became aware to a certain pair of her assets.

Damn the Omnitrix to hell for mixing up his DNA, and the Captain for putting him into this situation. When Ben was able to escape he was going to mull the tricky, fun loving captain.

A few people were surprised and slightly confused as they heard giggling manifesting behind the bar stand. "Believe me Ben, this what a healthy boy your age needs." Another round of giggles surfaced from his throat.

(!)

A few hours later, Ben was now walking back towards Kat's room. He would've been there earlier if he didn't have an encounter with the girls and ended up meeting Ayaka's parents. After the gossip of his boarding onto the cruise liner reached Penny and her friends ears and gaining confirmation that it was Ben, (damn that waiter to hell) they brought him to their shared rooms where they demanded that he tell his story.

It was two rooms joint together by one door, like you would find in any hotel. Ayaka's parents residing in one room and the girls in the other. After some introductions to said parents, they listened to Ben talk about his life on the island for the last year, excluding his aliens and Kat of course. The girls complained that he didn't talk about his scars and refused to drop the subject, so Ben had to juggle around the truth for an acceptable answer.

Ayaka said that he reminded her of a certain volume in a manga she read, alchemist of metal or something like that. Her father, Hiroshi, said he was a doctor and asked if he could look at the scars for any permanent damage. Funny, he couldn't remember a certain other doctor checking if he could be rid of the imperfections littering his body.

Hiro, what Ben nicknamed him, said that they would be permanent. When Ben asked if he needed shots for possible diseases, Hiro had said that was normal, but that Ben took fifteen would lead to an overdose.

"_Next time I see Errigo I'll make sure I rip that arm clean off," _growled Ben in his mind. He was right that the doctor was fucking with him when he only smelt water in the syringes. Thanks to Wildmutt's transferred sense of smell, of course.

But besides learning of Errigo and his sick sense of humor, he found the families company mildly enjoyable. He did feel an itch to get back to Kat as fast as possible, and was grateful for its absence as he got closer to her door.

Ben immediately felt his heart clutch with frantic worry when he opened the door with no Kat laying in her bed. Rushing in, he swept the room with his eyes looking for any trace of her before running into the bathroom and checking there. Panic began to set in when she was no where to be seen. He ran out the bathroom, set on searching the ship for his friend, but stopped when he saw a hunched shadow sitting behind the door he entered from. A low growl filled the air as he felt her golden eyes pierced through his skull.

"Oh shit."

_A/N_

_Sorry for not updating, but I do tend to forget when I get caught up with work. Don't expect a lot of updates, my computer has gotten progressively worse and I'm working on it again._

_Maybe if someone wasn't looking up PORN! I wouldn't have to deal with another virus!_

_Friend: sorry_


End file.
